An Unexpected Match
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Curious three year olds who know how to use the Bubble Eyes Jutsu were a dangerous combination. That was how Sasuke ended up telling his son and daughter the story of how he met and fell in love with their mother. Hinata Hyuga. Now Hinata Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

An Unexpected Match

 **Author's Note:** This is something of an AU. In this story, Hinata and Sasuke are already married and they will be telling their children how they met and fell in love. So it will be split into past and present parts. Scene breaks will let you know when the era has changed. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Chapter Notation:** My regular readers may recognize Haru and 'baby Mikoto' in this story as I have used them before. They're both my OC's. This story is separate from the other stories they've been featured in though. Oh and Mikoto is named after her paternal grandmother. Happy reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit from any of my fanfics.

Chapter 1

 _The Bubble Eyes Jutsu was the deadliest Jutsu known to mankind in Sasuke Uchiha's mind._ Just one look from those adorable lavender eyes was enough to bring one of the strongest ninjas that had ever lived to his knees with ease. It just wasn't right.

"You want to know how your mother and I fell in love?" Sasuke blinks at the adorable three year old.

Haru nods his head eagerly. It was an irresistible combination. Those big bubble eyes and that messy midnight blue hair.

It was still early and Haru had just woken up. "Yes!" Sasuke's son had a bad case of bed head. His hair was a complete mess after he waking up, but Haru was most certainly not sleepy anymore.

No, his son was bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning. Which was a bit odd. Normally, Haru was a night owl like him. Perhaps, he had gotten into the cookies jar again and was experiencing some kind of sugar rush.

"Well it's a very long story." Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

An extremely long story, actually. How on Earth was the proud Uchiha patriarch supposed to tell it to a three year old? Preferably in a way, that wouldn't infuriate his wife by leaving out the more 'interesting' parts?

Haru just smiles at him. "Those are the best kind!" It was the same smile his mother had.

The Bubble Eyes Jutsu and that smile shouldn't be legal. It was every parent's Achilles' Heel. Sasuke would just have to find some way to indulge him while Hinata was feeding baby Mikoto.

"Yes, I suppose so." Sasuke rubs the back of his head some more.

Well he could come up with something. Sasuke wasn't going to lie to his kid, but Haru was only three. He definitely wasn't ready for the _kunais and pouches_ talk.

Sasuke smiles and sits on the plush red couch of their living room. "You might as well sit down then." This was going to take awhile. "Like I said, it's a long story."

Haru smiles and sits in Sasuke's lap. "Okay!" It still astounded Sasuke that he had somehow helped to create two small and wonderfully innocent beings. It must have been Hinata's influence.

He had done so many horrible things and yet, his children were so normal. Well other than their abilities. It wasn't every child that could manifest the Sharingan in one eye and a Byakugan in another.

"Right." Sasuke smiles at Haru. "Well let's see here. I suppose I should start at the beginning." The most tame place. "Your mother and I both attended the Ninja Academy together."

As predicted, that got Haru's attention immediately. "Really?" He grins from ear to ear. "Were you friends?"

His son and daughter were both very articulate for their age. Mikoto could use short sentences and Haru probably sounded like a five or six year old. Much to his and Hinata's relief because that made them much easier to understand and to prevent tantrums.

"Well not exactly." Sasuke smiles at the eager boy in his lap. "We didn't really know each other very well back then." That was probably the understatement of the century.

* * *

 _"Can I sit by you, Sasuke?" Some girl gave him a pleading look._

 _Sasuke wasn't sure what her name was. It was either Sakura or Ino. He couldn't remember which. He didn't really care. He just wanted to be left alone._

 _That never happened though. "If you want." He shrugged at her question. Someone was going to sit by him. It didn't really matter who._

 _"Really?" Her smile was inhumanly happy._

 _How could anyone be that happy over where they sat? It didn't make sense to Sasuke._

 _He just wanted to be left alone. Sasuke needed to get stronger to kill Itachi. He didn't care what happened in the meantime._

 _"Sure." He ignored the girl after that and looked around the room as he waited._

 _For some reason, Iruka was late today. That wasn't like the Chunin. It didn't matter though. Sooner or later, their instructor would arrive. He just had to be patient._

 _Sasuke sighed as his gaze settled on a shy girl in the back. "Why can't they be more like her?" He wondered out loud._

 _The youngest Uchiha barely knew her, but he knew her name. Those eyes always gave away her last name._

 _"Why can't who be more like who?" The other girl sitting next to him blinked on confusion._

 _Lavender. They were a pale shade of lavender. Sometimes, they almost looked white. Sasuke knew the difference though. That was lavender. The same lavender of the Byakugan._

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes at girl who talked to him. "Doesn't matter. I was just thinking out loud." He mentally reminded himself not to do that anymore. It was annoying to have to answer other people's questions about what he said._

 _Almost everyone in this Academy was annoying. The only real exception were some of the boys who left him alone and Hinata Hyuga. She never bothered him._

 _Now, the lavender eyed heiress just sat in the back of the class. Quietly. Thank the Gods and Goddesses that someone was quiet in this place._

 _"Oh." The girl smiled at him. "Well we all do that sometimes." That might be true, but Sasuke knew he had to break that habit._

 _So he shrugged again. "I guess." The last thing Sasuke wanted to do was to make this random girl his friend._

 _Back to Hinata though, the bluenette just sat quietly in the back of the class. She never bothered him or anyone else. She was painfully shy, but that was fine with him. She was less annoying than her peers._

 _"You can tell me anything you want, Sasuke!" The other student was annoying persistent._

 _He didn't want to tell her anything. "You should be quiet." All he wanted was to kill Itachi and to restore his Clan. "Iruka Sensei is coming."_

 _The raven haired boy hadn't lied about that either. He distinctly remembered hearing the sounds of footsteps coming._

 _"You're right." The blonde haired girl smiled at him. "You're really smart, Sasuke!"_

 _Maybe. He was smart enough to kill Itachi though. He just had to get stronger and that would be a lot easier if all the other girls in his class were like Hinata Hyuga._

* * *

"Mommy was quiet because she was shy." Haru nods knowledgeably as if he had just made some sage observation.

By three year old standards, he probably had. So Sasuke just nods and chuckles. It was hard not to laugh.

He was biased and the Uchiha Patriarch knew that without a doubt, but his children were ridiculously cute. Again, they got that from their mother. They definitely didn't get it from him.

"That's right." He smiles at Haru as he tries to fix the boy's hair. "Your mother was very shy when she was younger, but she eventually grew out of it." Particularly in the bedroom, but Sasuke would just leave that part out for now.

Haru laughs and smiles. "Oh that's good." Yes, it was. Very, very good. "I'm glad Mommy isn't shy anymore." So was Sasuke.

Well she still got flustered sometimes. He had learned a long time ago that her blush was rather extensive. It wasn't just her cheeks that turned as red as tomatoes.

"Me too." Sasuke chuckles as he turns his gaze towards the kitchen.

The kitchen that he knew his wife was in and their daughter. Mikoto. Hinata was likely nursing the one year old at the moment.

"But you became friends later." Haru smiles at Sasuke.

Well that was one way to put it. "Yes, very good friends." Sasuke laughs as he pokes Haru's forehead teasingly. "It just took awhile for us to get to know each other because she was so shy and I was very busy."

A long while. Years. Over a decade, really. They had certainly made up for lost time though. Sasuke doubted there was ever a happier married couple.

"Oh." Haru nods. "That makes sense, but now you're very good friends."

Sasuke smirks at that. "Yes, the best of friends." That was certainly one way to put it.

Of course, Haru was Haru. He was a very curious child and very protective of his sister. So Sasuke should have expected what happened next.

"Should we wait for little sister to come join us?" He smiles at Sasuke brightly. "I'm sure that she'll want to hear the story too."

Yes, he definitely should have anticipated that. Mikoto was a very bright toddler, but it wasn't like she was going to understand much of the story. So that should be okay.

Sasuke smiles and pokes Haru's forehead again. "Only if your little sister wants to." He looks at the kitchen again as he hears the sounds of his youngest child cooing. "It sounds like she's kinda hungry. So I imagine she'll be joining us soon."

Not that Sasuke could blame his daughter for wanting to eat. She has the perfect life really. She could sleep, eat, and cuddle up to Hinata (and the rest of their family) all day.

"Okay." Haru nods in understanding.

He was lucky. Haru was young enough that he still listened to him. Sasuke was dreading the day when Haru would likely start some rebellious teenage phase. Almost everyone had one.

Well at least they had gotten passed the Terrible Twos. So that was something. Dealing with a two year old who could breathe fire was not easy. They could handle the teenage years.

Right. Where was he? "Well as I said we met in the Academy." Kinda. Sasuke doubted they had spoken even two words to each other back then.

As if the universe had decided to mock him though, Hinata walks in with Mikoto in her arms. Oh boy. This wouldn't end well.

"Sasuke, why do you look so pale?" Hinata tilts her head in confusion as Mikoto coos.

Just like the woman she was named after his daughter had silky, but she had her mother's lavender eyes. Of course, they were shaped like Sasuke's though.

Sasuke snorts at her playfully, pretending to be casual. "Hinata, I'm always pale." She wouldn't buy that, but there was no harm in trying.

"Mikoto, you have a very silly daddy." Hinata smiles down at the child in her arms. "Can you say silly daddy?"

The toddler giggles and as she blinks up at her mother with those adorably long eyelashes. "Silly daddy!" The same ones that her mother had. Though Sasuke notes, Mikoto did have the same skin tone as him.

It was bizarre. His daughter looked so much like his mother that they could have been sisters. Which was probably just one of the many reasons why he was wrapped around her tiny, little fingers.

"That's not fair." Sasuke shakes his head and sighs. "I'm outnumbered."

Hinata laughs as she sits on the couch with Mikoto in her lap. It didn't take her long to kiss her husband's cheek.

"I suppose you're right." She smiles at him. "It's not very fair of us to gang up on you like that, but it is fun." She smiles and kisses their children's forehead. "Isn't it?"

"Yes!" Haru and Mikoto both laugh.

Three against one. Sasuke had fought against more opponents before. A lot more opponents actually, but he was completely powerless against the force that was their laughter.

Hinata smiles as she looks at Sasuke curiously. "So why were you so pale?" His wife could be far more stubborn than most people would ever suspect. She wasn't going to let this go.

"Daddy was telling me a story!" Haru grins with mirth dancing in those lavender eyes.

He was doomed. There was just no getting around it. It was now enviable what question Hinata was going to ask.

It was only human nature to ask really. "What kind of story is he telling you?" Hinata tilts her head at her son curiously, but Sasuke could see that sneaky smile she was trying to hide.

"How you fell in love." Haru smiles at her.

The bluenette laughs and shakes her head. "Well that's a very long story." Yes, that's exactly what Sasuke said.

Their children were both looking at them with such eager eyes now. Which meant that now Hinata had been suckered into telling the story as well. Good. At least he didn't have to do it alone.

"Tell us!" Haru smiles at his mother.

"Okay. Well, how much did Sasuke tell you?" Hinata looks at him curiously.

Sasuke shrugs in response. What else could he say? "I told Haru that we met in the Academy and that we didn't know each other very well back then." It was the truth.

Hinata nods at that. Apparently, she didn't require much more explanation because soon they were telling the story together. This was going to take awhile.

"Alright. Well, we really didn't know each other that well in the Academy." Hinata smiles at them. "The first time that I thought about your father much was when he left the Leaf, but he came back." Yes, that last part was important Sasuke thinks to himself with a sigh.

Haru smiles at them. "It's okay." Well it was now. "I know that Daddy always comes back."

Hinata smiles and kisses Haru's forehead. Like him, it was obvious that his wife found Haru's answer pleasing.

"That's right." Hinata laughs softly as she looks at Sasuke. "He always comes back. He just likes to play Hide and Go Seek sometimes." Well that was one way to put it.

"Is Daddy good at playing Hide and Go Seek?" Haru smiles at Hinata.

The bluenette returns his smile and just laughs again. "Oh yes." Yeah. It had taken the Leaf years to get him back. "Especially, when he's playing with Naruto. He always comes back though because he loves us."

That was damn right. Sasuke wouldn't trade his family for the world, even if Haru did ask him a lot of embarrassing questions from time to time.


	2. Chapter 2

An Unexpected Match

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I was blown away by all the positive feedback everyone gave for this story and if anyone has any requests or suggestions for this one, please feel free to let me know. I might be able to work them in somehow. Oh and for some reason, Hinata turned out a lot feistier in this chapter than I was originally planning. Not only that, but I did deviate a lot from canon. Happy reading.

 **Special Announcement:** If you're interested, feel check out my profile for information about upcoming stories. I'm planning on releasing a bunch of them relatively soon.

Chapter 2

"That's right." Sasuke smiles at their son. "I always come back and I'm _very_ good at playing Hide and Go Seek." He pauses and adds that trademark smirk of his. "That or the Loser just sucks at it."

Hinata shakes her head and tries in vain not to roll her eyes at that little big. Some things would never change. To this day, Sasuke and Naruto still competed over everything. This included even silly things such as who could eat the most Ramen.

Sasuke didn't even like Ramen all that much, but that didn't matter. Their rivalry was too deeply ingrained for the two ninjas not to compete over _everything_.

"You two carry on as if you're still in the Academy." The bluenette laughs softly at the thought as she kisses his cheek. "Not everything is a competition between you and Naruto."

That's when both their children start giggling. "Silly daddy!" Hinata couldn't help, but nod in agreement with both Haru and Mikoto at that. Sasuke could be very 'silly' sometimes. Like now, for instance.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind his nickname all that much though. Though people had grown at least somewhat less terrified of him over the years, it was still amusing to see one of the most powerful ninjas to have ever lived called that. Silly daddy, indeed.

"Our children aren't even old enough to be in the Academy yet and they're already conspiring against me." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head.

Hinata laughs at that. "Mhm. They're our super babies, after all." Well, at least that's what Suigetsu called them anyway and the bluenette didn't mind the title.

After some genetic testing, they had finally found out what would be the end result of Uchihas and Hyugas mixing so to speak. One Byakugan and one Sharingan. To say the least, their children were going to be rather gifted.

This was much to Sasuke's eternal smugness and Suigetsu's amusement. Though he was far from the only one derived entertainment from her husband's fatherly pride. So did many others.

"Yes, they are." Sasuke nods as the children giggle so more.

Hinata smiles at Sasuke. "Mmm. Naruto is right." Her husband could be quite the peacock sometimes. "You can be quite smug sometimes, but I guess it's my turn to continue the story."

Haru perks up at that. So did Mikoto. Though Hinata doubted their one year old daughter really understood exactly what was going on, she did have such intelligent eyes and Hinata had a suspicion that she might already be capable of some sort of basic primitive form of Genjutsu.

"Alright." Sasuke smirks at her. "Have fun explaining _everything_ to Haru and Mikoto."

Hinata loved Sasuke with all her heart. "Alright." She truly did. "I will." Though there were times when he was asking for a Gentle Fist or maybe for her to get out those chakra cuffs.

Where did she put those things, anyway? Oh wait. She could just use her Byakugan and find them easily later. Yeah. That sounded like a good idea.

"So when did you and Daddy start noticing each other more?" Haru smiles at Hinata.

Oh well that was a funny story actually. "Well, we were in the Academy together, but the first time that I really noticed him was during his first kiss." Ha! He could take that.

Seeing that Sasuke looked suitably mortified at her response, Hinata couldn't help but giggle. It was funny to see that expression the normally proud ninja's face. Priceless, really.

"You didn't notice each other before kissing?" Haru looks at her in confusion.

Sasuke gives Hinata a dirty look. "You wouldn't." Oh yes, yes she would.

Mostly, because he wanted to tease her earlier. That and everyone already knew anyway. It wasn't like Haru and Mikoto weren't going to find out about the Kissing Incident sooner or later.

"Yes, I would." She smiles at Haru and laughs softly. "No, you see your father's first kiss wasn't with me."

Haru frowns at that. Clearly, such a thing was unthinkable in his young mind and Hinata couldn't blame him for his confusion. Still, this was going to be fun. Sasuke's sadistic tendencies must be rubbing off on her.

Her son was very reliable though. "Who else did Daddy kiss?" He shoots Sasuke a rather skeptical look.

"Naruto." Hinata answers simply.

To which Haru bursts out laughing and Sasuke scowls. Yes, she had definitely acquired at least some of the Uchiha patriarch's sadistic tendencies it seemed because Hinata knew one thing without a doubt. She was going to have a very hard time telling this story, if she didn't stop laughing soon.

* * *

 _Naruto and Sasuke had been arguing again. They were always fighting, Hinata had noticed. Scarcely a day passed without them trying to punch each other or worse._

 _"What's so damn special about you anyway?" Naruto glared at the Uchiha. "You're just like everyone else, only more of a bastard!"_

 _She really wished that they would try to be nicer to each other. They had a lot in common. Both of them were orphans._

 _Sasuke glared right back though. "Will you just shut up and get out of my face?!" Well the raven haired boy did have a point there. Naruto was crouched on Sasuke's desk in an awkward way._

 _Everyone eye in that room was fixed on those two boys. It was hard not to be. It was like watching the Sun and the Moon at war._

 _Lightning crackled between them. Though Hinata was certain she had imagined that. That couldn't have possibly have been real. Could it?_

 _That's when someone bumped them together. "How dare he?!" She heard several girls scream in outrage. "He stole Sasuke's first kiss!"_

 _Well Hinata wouldn't really say that Naruto stole it. The fact that the two broke apart and immediately began gagging made that much readily apparent. Well at least that was the case in her eyes._

 _Sasuke's 'admirer's' didn't see things that way though. They were furious and chased Naruto out of the room._

 _"T-That was weird." Hinata mumbled to herself as she fidgeted._

* * *

"The Sun and the Moon?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at her.

Hinata blushes and fidgets more. Old habits died hard. She had largely outgrown stuttering, but fidgeting was a bit harder. This was especially the case when her husband looked at her that way.

What could she really say? "Well, yes." Other than the truth? "Naruto's hair is golden like the Sun and your skin has always reminded me of the Moon." It was the same color, after all.

"Aren't you the poetic one?" Sasuke smirks as he caresses her cheek and slowly slides his hand over her neck.

He was too good at that smirking thing. She was definitely breaking out the chakra cuffs later.

Haru looks at them in confusion. "What's poetic mean?" Right. There son was three and he wanted to know everything.

Most of the time, it was adorable. Alright. It was always adorable, but sometimes it could get embarrassing.

"Oh it just means using pretty words." Sasuke chuckles at Haru. "Your mother is really good at it. Particularly, late at night." Oh that was it!

Haru giggles at that. It was obvious he had absolutely no idea what his father was saying. Which was a damn good thing. Again, her son was three. Honestly, what was wrong with her husband?

"Oh okay!" Haru smiles and then he looks at confusion. "Mommy, why do you look so mad?"

Well, that was because she had a pervert for a husband. Usually, she thoroughly enjoyed Sasuke's deviancy, but he should know better than to carry on in such a way in front of the children. Even if they didn't understand what he was talking about, it was the principle of the thing!

"Because your daddy doesn't know how to behave sometimes." Hinata fumes at Sasuke.

Sasuke just shoots her an infuriatingly smug look. The same look he usually gave her when he pinned her to a wall and she really needed to stop that line of thinking for the time being.

"Silly daddy!" Mikoto giggles.

Well, her daughter was right about that much. Sasuke could be extremely 'silly' when he wanted to be. So silly, that the bluenette was quite certain that her father would be positively scandalized by exactly how Haru and Mikoto came to be.

Sasuke smiles fondly at Mikoto and ruffles her hair affectionately. "Sometimes." Though he shoots a smirk at Hinata. "Though your mother likes it and don't allow her to tell you otherwise."

"So you really kissed Uncle Naruto?" Haru blinks at that.

Ah good. Her story had received exactly the reaction Hinata had been hoping for. This was going to be fun.

Sasuke sighs and rolls his eyes. "It was an accident." An accident that had happened twice, but Hinata wasn't jealous.

The Uchiha patriarch was many things, but an adulterer wasn't one of them. She knew that much for damn sure.

"Silly daddy." Haru and Mikoto giggle.

This time, they were giggling more loudly. There were few sounds more beautiful than that of their children laughing. Hinata never tired of hearing it.

"Very." Hinata smiles at them. "Hmm. Now, let's see." When was the next time, she had noticed him. "Of course, I saw him fight in the Chunin Exams against that one man from the Sound and Gaara." The latter of which had been absolutely terrifying.

Haru looks confused at the Chunin Exams comment. They'd have to explain what those were later. He was extremely advanced for his age, but their son was still learning about what it truly meant to be a ninja.

"You know about the ninja ranks, right?" Sasuke pokes Haru's forehead teasingly. "Well to become a Chunin, you have to take a few exams."

Haru ohhs and nods. It was a good thing that the little boy was still at the age where he took things like that at face value. Hinata really didn't want to fully explain the Chunin Exams to him just yet.

They were never normal, but theirs had been horrific. It was a miracle anyone had survived them at all really.

"Right." Hinata smiles at the part that came next. "The first that we ever really interacted was after my match at the Chunin Exams."

* * *

 _Hinata wasn't sure how long she was asleep for, but when she opened her eyes she saw someone by the door. Someone who was putting, what seemed to be rather hastily made bouquet of lilies on the table._

 _"W-Where am I?" She blinked and tried to clear away the confusion from her eyes._

 _Shocked. Hinata didn't know how else to describe her response when she got an answer. "You're in the hospital." Mostly, because it was Sasuke who was in her hospital room. "You were badly injured from your fight with Neji."_

 _That part she understood. Hinata still winced at the memory of the fight against her cousin, but what she didn't understand was why Sasuke was there._

 _"Right." The bluenette knew she had likely gaped at him like a fish out of water. "Why are you here though?" She tilted her head. "W-Why did you bring me flowers?"_

 _Sasuke shook his head. "We went to the Academy together and I know what it's like to end up in a hospital because someone you used to love hurt you." Ohhh. "So I thought you deserved the flowers."_

 _He was talking about Itachi. Hinata had never spoken to Sasuke much before, but there was no way that she couldn't have got that reference._

 _"That was k-kind of you." Hinata really hated her stuttering habit. "W-Why calla lilies though?"_

 _That seemed strangely specific. Maybe, Sasuke had just grabbed whatever flowers her saw first. He didn't seem like the type of boy who thought about floral symbolism much._

 _"Because they suit you." Sasuke actually smiled at her. "It's explained on the card. Don't tell anyone about this." He paused. "Especially, Naruto."_ _With that being said, he walked off like nothing had happened._

 _Hinata would have thought she imagined the entire thing, if she hadn't reached for the flowers and read the card._

 _ **Dear Hinata,**_

 _ **I saw your match with Neji. It wasn't right what he did with you. He was toying with you. So I thought these flowers might make you feel better.**_

 _ **White Calla Lilies are a symbol of beauty and success. Of course, the color white is associated with purity and innocence. We don't know each other well, but I know you're that much.**_

 _ **Don't let him stain your lilies in the way that Itachi has mine. Gentle Fist him below the belt for me or cut off his stupid Princess Hair.**_

 _ **Sasuke.**_

* * *

Haru laughs and smiles at Hinata. "What did D-Daddy mean by Princess Hair?" Oh right. That.

Of course, Sasuke was Sasuke. He didn't hesitate to say exactly what he meant. That was one of the nice things about her husband. There was absolutely no mystery with him. You knew exactly what he was feeling at all times. (For better or for worse).

"He has hair that looks like a woman's." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "It reminds me of the hair that princesses have in fairytales."

Sasuke no longer hated Neji, but Hinata doubted that he'd ever really like her cousin. They were probably just too similar to get along in her opinion. Of course, she knew better than to tell either of them that.

Haru laughs at that and smiles. "Mommy has Princess Hair too then." Awe. Her son was so sweet sometimes.

Hinata smiles at that, but of course Sasuke couldn't resist being smug. "Yes, she does." He had better not be going with this where Hinata thought he was. "Daddy loves to play with her Princess Hair a lot."

That bastard! Hinata swats him behind the head lightly. Alright. So maybe, Sasuke sometimes tugged on her hair. It never actually hurt though. It was erotic in a strange way and she was so going to teach him a less later.

"That's nice." Haru smiles.

Thank goodness their son and daughter were so young. Haru and Mikoto were now both giggling innocently. At least for the time being, they didn't realize what a complete and utter pervert their father could be at times.

Sasuke smirks at Haru and nods approvingly. "Yes, it's very nice." Which was good because Hinata wasn't sure if Haru or Mikoto had inherited her blushing habit. "Almost as nice as when your mother's cheeks turn as red as tomatoes."

Damn it. She was already blushing. Sasuke Uchiha just didn't fight fair. She'd get him back for all this later though!


	3. Chapter 3

An Unexpected Match

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. If you have any requests or suggestions for this story, please let me know. It continues to surprise me and I don't really have a set path in mind as of yet. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I decided to do something a little different this chapter and frame things from Haru's and Sasuke's perspectives. So hopefully, most people will find that cute and not annoying. Happy reading.

Chapter 3

Haru was only three years old, but he knew that his parents knew everything. For example, his daddy knew what Princess Hair meant and his mommy knew how to make daddy do anything she wanted.

"So Mommy and Uncle Neji have Princess Hair." The young boy nods again at his observation.

He'd already said it before, but it was important to make sure. Haru liked getting things right. One day, he would know everything just like his parents!

Mommy's cheeks were turning red again. "Mommy, does your face hurt?" They tended to do that a lot, especially around Daddy.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." Hinata reassures him with a kiss to the forehead. "Don't worry about me. Your father is just being silly."

Sasuke snorts at that and chuckles. "She only says that because she knows I'm right about the Princess Hair thing." Of course, Daddy was right. Daddy was always right. Well unless Mommy said otherwise.

"Silly Daddy!" Mikoto giggles again.

Mikoto was only a year old, but she was really smart. Well at least, that was Haru's opinion anyway and all the adults seemed to agree with him. So he had to be right about that, right?

Sasuke shakes his head, but smiles at the title anyway. "Right. Well I suppose your silly father should get back to telling the story." Yep! Story time was always lots of fun.

"Yes!" Haru smiles at his father.

Hmm. This was weird. Sasuke's cheeks were now turning a light shade of pink. Was he blushing too?

Apparently, that's what it was called when your face turned red because you were embarrassed. It looked like it should be painful, but his mommy had just assured him that it wasn't painful.

Hinata laughs softly. "Oh yes, please do continue, Sasuke." His mommy had such a nice laugh, but it seemed to be turning Sasuke's face even more pink.

"Right." Sasuke nods again as though trying to find his place. "Well as your mother said, I left her the note and the lilies and that's when I left the Leaf."

Haru frowns at that. He didn't really like to hear about when his father was away. Most people wouldn't tell him much about daddy's time away. So that's how he knew it was probably bad. Maybe, his daddy had a lot of nightmares back then or something.

"Nightmares?" The blue haired boy looks at his father anxiously.

He hated nightmares. They were awful, but his mommy and daddy always told him that they can't hurt you. That everything would be okay when he woke up.

Sasuke smiles and ruffles his hair. "Sometimes, but I'm alright now." His father really liked playing with hair, Haru notes. "That was a long time ago. So let's continue with the story."

Haru and Mikoto nod excitedly. His sister might be little, but she was really smart. The young Uchiha was quite certain she understood almost everything people said to her with ease. She just couldn't make all her words come out yet.

"Yes." Hinata smiles as she snuggles her children. "Don't worry. Like I said before, your father always comes back. He just likes playing Hide and Seek sometimes."

Haru beams at his parents. "That's right!" His daddy always came back and now, Sasuke was going to continue with the story.

"The next time, I saw your mother…she didn't know I was there." Sasuke chuckles and actually smirks. "Though I suppose in a way that's good because you can learn a lot about people by how they behave when they think no one is watching."

* * *

 _They were getting too close for comfort. Sasuke had been in the Sound for a couple months and he knew the Leaf was still looking for him. No one had gotten this close before though._

 _"I don't get why we're still chasing him." Kiba sighed and shook his head. "As far as we can tell, he left because he wanted to."_

 _Team Eight was far too close for comfort. Had Hinata's Byakugan been activated, the Hyuga Heiress would have seen him for sure. Sasuke knew even then, that he should have ran. For some reason, he didn't though._

 _Shino glanced at Kiba. "I share your frustration, but Orochimaru was strong enough to kill the Hokage." Sasuke idly recalled that being the most words he had ever heard Shino say in a single sentence. "There's no telling what he could have done to Sasuke and I'm not just talking about physically." Still, he did raise valid points._

 _The quiet ones did have a way of surprising people, Sasuke observed. For a brief moment, he almost mourned the fact he hadn't taken the time to get to know some of his classmates more._

 _Only for a moment though. Nothing would distract him from his goals for long. Not even the adorably awkward heiress._

 _"Shino's right about that." Kurenai shook her head as she started the campfire. "For all we know, Orochimaru might be capable of some powerful Genjutsu and even if he isn't, he's a clever snake."_

 _Sasuke also felt a bit jealous at that. Team Eight had a 'normal' Sensei. He had gotten the pervert who was always late. Still, Kakashi was powerful ninja and he had taught him the Chidori. That was something._

 _"T-That's right." Hinata bit her lower lip. "He took advantage of Sasuke's pain. I'm s-sure of that."_

 _It was ridiculous. He actually was half tempted to reveal himself right then and there. Just to Hinata not as sad._

 _She reminded him of a frightened rabbit. Something cute to be comforted. Though Sasuke also knew rabbits had powerful feet. Much like Hinata's 'Gentle Fist.'_

 _"Maybe." Kiba shrugged as Akamaru barked in agreement. "I'm just saying, the guy doesn't want to be found." They all had disturbingly good points. Their team seemed to be quite the cohesive one. Hinata's gentle nature, combined with Shino's intelligence, and Kiba's animal instincts was a powerful combination. In some ways, they were better suited for each other than Team Seven was._

 _That thought made Sasuke wince. It wasn't that he didn't care about them. It was just that Itachi needed to be killed. Everything else was secondary, even his team._

 _Kurenai placed her hand on Kiba's shoulder. "That's true, but sometimes that's when we most need to be found." It was a gesture of comfort that reminded Sasuke of his mother in a way._

 _That drew another wince from him. He honestly had no idea what Mikoto Uchiha would have said about any of his choices, but he was doing this for their entire Clan. Someone had to avenge them._

 _"He'll come back." Hinata sighed as she looked at some pages in a book. "I know he will eventually. It just might take awhile."_

 _Sasuke vaguely recognized it as being one of those scrapbook things. People usually put pictures or pressed flowers inside them. That was clearly what Hinata had done._

 _He didn't have the Byakugan, but his vision was more than good enough to catch a glimpse of some white calla lilies. Hinata he kept them._

 _"We'll find out if that's true or not in time." Shino smiled at the rest of his team. "For now, we should check the perimeter and get some sleep." He paused for a moment. "Who wants to take first watch?"_

 _Hinata closed the book quickly and stood up. "I will." She'd definitely gotten braver since the Academy._

 _That or maybe, it was just in her nature to be helpful. Sadly, it wasn't as if Sasuke knew much about her. Mostly, because Itachi was his primary goal. The only thing he could remember was she had never been annoying back at the Academy._

 _"Alright." Kurenai smiled at her. "Everyone else, let's get some sleep. I'll take the second watch, Kiba, can take the third, and Shino you can take the fourth."_

 _They seemed so well organized and the bond of camaraderie was obvious. It was rare to see such a thing in the Sound Village. Mostly, they were all Orochimaru's loyal pawns or mercenaries for hire._

 _"Right!" They all nodded in perfect unison._

 _Kiba tilted his head at Hinata. "Oh by the way, what's in that book anyway?" Sasuke bit back a growl at that._

 _The Inuzuka might be her teammate, but he had no business asking Hinata such personal questions. That was just between him and her. The mutt should keep his nose out of it._

 _"Oh I just collect and press flowers." Hinata smiled at Kiba. "I started after a friend of mine gave me some white lilies at the hospital."_

 _Shino seemed to be analyzing that. "Well I did wonder who the lilies came from." Sasuke didn't like it. He could see the wheels turning inside the insect lover's head. "Who gave them to you?" Damn it._

 _Why did Shino have to ruin everything by asking that? Hinata couldn't lie to save her life. Well at least, that's how Sasuke imagined her being._

 _"A friend from the Academy." She smiled. "I don't want to e-embarrass them. So I'd rather not say." The bluenette got into position to stand watch._

 _Mercifully, it looked like her teammates weren't going to press the issue any further because they all went to bed without much protest after that. Hinata really was a miracle worker._

* * *

Hinata stares at Sasuke. "You never told me about any of that." Uh oh.

Mommy probably wasn't going to be happy now. Daddies and Mommies shouldn't keep secrets from each other. At least that's what his daddy and mommy were always tell Haru.

"Well, you never asked." Sasuke smirks as he kisses her cheek. "You were so sweet and respectful of privacy, even then. Anyone else would have told them more about the lilies, but you didn't."

His daddy did like to make a funny smile. Mommy called it a smirk. Apparently, Sasuke Uchiha was very good at smirks.

Hinata rolls her eyes and sighs. "Alright." His mommy was annoyed at the secret, Haru could tell. "I suppose that's a fair point." Though it didn't look like his daddy was going to get into too much trouble for his secret this time.

"Silly daddy." Mikoto laughs. "No secrets!"

Haru smiles at that. That's exactly what he had been thinking. Mikoto was finding more words, it seemed.

"That's right." Hinata nods her head in agreement as she gives Sasuke a dirty look. "No secrets."

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He was probably embarrassed at being caught or something. It was like that one time that Haru got caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

It was hard to steal cookies, when your mommy had a Byakugan. Her eyes were really special. So were his daddy's though.

"Alright." Sasuke chuckles. "I surrender. It was wrong of me to keep that a secret from you." Well at least his daddy was smart enough to know when to give up. He'd never win against Mommy.

"Bunny!" Mikoto coos happily.

His sister liked bunnies. Well actually, she seemed to like all kinds of furry animals. That was okay though. So did Haru.

Hinata rolls her eyes at her husband again. "I can't believe you compared me to a rabbit." Haru didn't see what was so bad about being called a bunny, but apparently his mommy felt differently.

"Bunny!" Mikoto smiles. "Mommy Bunny!" Obviously, his baby sister agreed with him about the rabbit thing.

Hinata was now glaring at Sasuke. Oh yeah. His daddy was in trouble. Big, big trouble.

Daddy was trying not to laugh though. "Oh come on." He smiles at Hinata. "It's cute and you know it."

"They're never going to stop calling me that now, thanks to you." The bluenette sighs dramatically.

Mommy was just playing though. Haru was almost sure of it. Though there was one thing he was still wondering about.

So he smiles at his parents, trying to calm them down. "Does Mommy still have the book?" The book of flowers that Daddy had seen her with while he was spying.

Haru didn't really understand why Mommy was so mad about that. Ninjas were supposed to be sneaky. That's what his parents were always saying anyway. She should have just been watching more carefully.

"Oh yes." Hinata smiles and kisses his forehead. "Of course, I do and your father still gives me lots of flowers." That was nice. Flowers were pretty and they smelled nice.

Sasuke nods at that and tries not to smirk. "When in doubt, giving a woman flowers is usually a good idea." He was failing though. Daddy just couldn't hide his smirk.

"F-Fl-owe-ers!" Mikoto sounds out the word.

She was adding new words all the time and Haru was sure that she could do funny mind magic. He was pretty sure that Mommy called it Genjutsu. Though he could never prove it.

That was okay though. He could already make fire. Daddy said that made him a grownup by Uchiha Clan Standards. Mommy didn't really agree about that, but whenever they argued about it they ended up 'kissing and making up.'

"That's right." Sasuke nods at her approvingly. "Flowers are very pretty. Just like your mommy."

Haru didn't really see why grownups liked kissing so much. It was like they were trying to suck each other's faces off. Though his father assured him that he'd understand when he got bigger.

"Pretty!" Mikoto claps her hand joyously.

She always did that whenever she learned a new word. It was cute and seemed to make their mommy and Daddy happy.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. "Yes, they're very pretty." She gives Sasuke a dirty look. "If you're going to try to butter me up, it's going to take a lot more b-butter than that."

Every once in awhile, his Mommy would stutter. Usually, when Daddy embarrassed her though. It always made her cheeks go red, like now.

"I was thinking more along the lines of massage oil than butter." Sasuke smirks at her smugly.

Yep. Mommy's face was going really, really red now. Daddy had 'won' that battle.

Hinata's was now as red as tomatoes. "Massage oil sounds good." She then smiles at him and Mikoto. "Well I guess it's my turn to tell the next part of the story then."

"Yay!" Haru and Mikoto both giggle.

Story time was so much fun. You never knew what was going to happen, especially when their mommy and daddy were the ones telling the story!


	4. Chapter 4

An Unexpected Match

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I did receive a request for a Sasuke jealousy scene or father-daughter bonding moment. So we'll see if I can work any of those in at some point. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This one is from Sasuke's perspective. Oh and yes, I know that I'm evil. Don't worry though this story will be updated soon. Most likely, sometime this weekend or maybe sooner. Happy reading.

Chapter 4

Sasuke smiles at his family, but soon finds himself frowning. It was his turn again and now, he had to find a way to gloss over his time in the Sound Village.

"Are you okay?" Haru looks up at him with his Bubble Eyes Jutsu. "Daddy, why do you seem scared?"

Children did have a wonderful way of asking simple questions, that didn't have easy answers. Sooner or later, their son and daughter would find out the truth about his time away from the Leaf Village. Sasuke just hadn't though that this day would come so soon.

Sasuke smiles and kisses his forehead. "I'm not scared anymore." He pauses for a moment. "I'm just trying to find the right words is all."

Innocent. Haru was only three and Mikoto was one. How was he supposed to explain something like this to them?

"Silly Daddy!" Mikoto giggles. "Mommy Bunny!"

He still couldn't get over that somehow he had ended up helping to create two adorable, little beings who thought the phrases 'Silly Daddy' and 'Mommy Bunny' were the height of creativity.

"It's alright." Hinata smiles as she squeezes his hand. "You can just tell them the most important parts. You don't need to go into details."

How as it possible that anyone's hands could be that soft? Even after all these years, Sasuke still didn't know the answer to that question.

Haru smiles at Sasuke. "Mommy says, it helps to talk about it." Of course, Hinata would say something like that because she was Hinata.

"She's right." He nods and smiles at his son.

It was strange. Looking at his son was in some ways like looking into a mirror. Well a mirror that led to the past.

One had only to look at Haru and Mikoto Uchiha to tell who their parents were. Their lasts names spoke volumes, but so did a simple glance.

"So what happened next?!" The blue haired boy smiles at him.

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing or not. Yes, they were adorable children, but he had a lot of enemies. They could no longer pose a threat to him or Hinata, but their children were another story.

Trying to ignore those dark thoughts, Sasuke decides to focus on the story. "Well, I was away for awhile and I learned many things at the Sound Village." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "It wasn't worth it though."

If he had it all to do over again, he would have just stayed in the Leaf Village and Itachi might still be alive. If only, Sasuke had ever bothered to look underneath mask his brother had worn. Maybe, things would have been different.

"Sasuke, don't spiral." Hinata places a kiss on his temple. "You know what happens when you do."

Right. His wife tended to smack him out of it. Literally.

The Gentle Fist was anything, but gentle. It wasn't that Hinata enjoyed smacking him. It was just that was the most effective way to ground him and other than their children, the bluenette was the only person that Sasuke would never attack. Not even in his most crazed state.

"Spy-roll?" Mikoto tilts her head in confusion.

Their daughter was simply too cute for her own good. She was like her mother that way. Which was probably how Sasuke had ended up married to Hinata in the first place.

Sasuke smiles and kisses her forehead. "You'll understand when you're older." Much, much older and hopefully, not from personal experience.

Never. He'd never allowed what had happened to him to happen to Haru and Mikoto. They both deserved better than that.

"Sasuke, the story." Hinata laughs softly at him. "Remember, it's your turn. I can't tell this part."

Damn right, his wife couldn't. That was a good thing though. His sweet bunny didn't need to know the more unsavory details about what life had been like in the Sound Village for him.

* * *

 _It was just another reason to hate Itachi. Every single day that Sasuke endured in the Sound Village, just made his loathing of his brother burn even hotter._

 _"Well, your immunity to poisons is coming along well." Kabuto smirked at him. "Fortunately, you took to snake venom like a natural."_

 _If by natural, the freak meant he had screamed in agony for hours, sure. Sasuke would just make him suffer later though, he promised himself. The youngest Uchiha was rapidly developing a Kill List and the silver haired medic was most certainly on it._

 _So Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Which is good given that Orochimaru has a contract with snakes." The animal suited the Sannin perfectly._

 _"Indeed." Kabuto snickered as if he found the entire situation utterly amusing. "Though Aoda seems to have taken a liking to you."_

 _Sasuke had been in the Sound for about a year now. In that year, the only pleasant company he had encountered was Aoda. It figured that the only normal 'person' in this hellhole would be a giant, talking snake._

 _"Yes, well he has good taste." Sasuke shrugged and then smirked at Kabuto. "He'd eat you, but he knows rotten meat when he sees it. Animals are clever that way."_

 _It was childish and Sasuke knew that. Still, it had been impossible to resist taunting Kabuto. The idiot had brought it on himself more often than not._

 _Well, perhaps idiot wasn't the right word. The bespectacled ninja to this day was still highly intelligent. Kabuto had just never learned when to shut up was all._

 _"I can see why Orochimaru is more interested in your body than your mind." Kabuto shook his head in disgust and walked off._

 _Well, that had went well. On that day at least, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't poisoned by Kabuto._

* * *

"Aoda!" Haru and Mikoto clap wildly.

Yes, the mighty serpent had a soft spot for children. That and Aoda's affection for his 'Hatchlings' was definitely mutual. Sasuke highly doubted that Mikoto and Haru could have loved that reptile anymore than they already did. Not even if he had actually been a cute, cuddly puppy instead of a massive snake.

Hinata smiles and nods. "That's right." She quickly scoops Mikoto into her arms. "Oh and Aoda said that you're supposed to go to bed now."

Mikoto was young enough to fall that, but Haru apparently wasn't. Sasuke recognizes that skeptical look on his son's face almost immediately.

"How?" Haru raises an eyebrow. "He's outside and we're inside."

Sasuke though well, he certainly wasn't about to argue with anything Hinata said at the moment. The woman had just bent down to pick up their daughter and that was a fucking fantastic view.

"Oh he told her earlier." Sasuke chuckles as he helps Haru off the couch. "Come on. We don't want to make Aoda sad because you two didn't listen to him."

Haru apparently would buy that though. Sasuke knew this because the three year old didn't protest further as he was carted off to his room and Mikoto was taken to her own. Children could be so enchantingly trusting sometimes. All that they had to do was reassure Mikoto and Haru that they'd continue the story and away they went.

Of course, Aoda had never actually said that. Well at least not exactly. Though he was still rather adamant that the Hatchlings should always get plenty of rest.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke smiles as he locks the door behind them. For now, locked doors would actually keep their children out and force them to knock.

"You know that's not always going to work." Hinata giggles just like Mikoto. "Locked doors will deter few ninjas."

Oh he knew that. "It'll work for now though." Sasuke smiles as he saunters over to her and playfully pins her to the bed. "So we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

For right now though, Sasuke was perfectly content to keep Hinata pinned to the bed with one hand and to reach into the dresser with another. Ninja training did have its benefits. One of which was increased flexibility.

"Alright." Hinata tilts her head back towards him. "Now, are you going to let me up?"

Why would he do that when the view was again, fucking fantastic? "Eventually." This was especially the case when he had finally retrieved that wonderful invention known as massage oil. "Like I said, I'm going to butter you up with a massage."

Hinata really enjoyed those. She seemed to like them almost as much as he liked giving them. Which was certainly saying something because Sasuke had something of an obsession with his wife's soft, silky skin.

"That's nice of you." She smiles at him. "Though just a massage I work tomorrow."

Well yes, Sasuke was well aware of that. "You sure?" That didn't mean that he would push his luck as far as the siren underneath him would allow though.

Just like the ancient myths where beautiful women lured men to their deaths with their beautiful voices and looks, Hinata could have been a siren. Well, if she had wanted to. Fortunately, she was more content with being a cute bunny.

"Mhm." Hinata nods at him. "I'm sure."

Right. He had hard that before. Shortly before both their children were conceived, actually.

It would just take a little persuasion, but Sasuke was confident that he could do it. They were like magnets in some ways. Opposites really did attract and they'd always be pulled together.

"If you say so." He snorts at her feigned protest. "Did you have a preference for which scent?"

Hinata smiles at him. "Lavender sounds nice." So the little rabbit thought she was sneaky, huh? "It's supposed to be very soothing and that might make you less…frisky."

Pft. The woman really needed to look in a mirror. She didn't honestly think that something as simple as a scent was going to dissuade him, did she?

"I don't mind lavender." He smiles as he coats his hands in the massage oils and slides them underneath her shirt. "I've always associated with you. Calming, beautiful, gentle, feminine, and far too easily taken for granted."

Sasuke's eyes narrow at that thought. It was just dumb luck that Naruto was too stupid to see what was in front of him. Otherwise, he and Hinata might never have gotten together. He remembered her little crush on him.

 _SMACK! Honestly, Sasuke just couldn't take it anymore. The idiot had asked for that._

 _"Owe!" Naruto whined as Haru and Mikoto stared up at them wide eyed. "What was that for, Bastard?!"_

 _This time it was Hinata's turn to whack the blond upside the head. In all fairness though, the idiot had it coming._

 _"Mommy loved Uncle Naruto before Daddy?" Haru blinked._

 _It was as if the young boy's entire world had been turned upside down. Not that Sasuke could blame him. Naruto and his big fat mouth._

 _Hinata blushed as red as any ruby. "It was crush." Her voice soon petered off to little more than a mumble. "That was also a long time ago."_

 _"Yeah." The sapphire eyed ninja grinned. "Hinata and I are better off as friends, but I'm glad that your mommy and daddy got together."_

 _Nice save. It was probably the only reason why Sasuke had spared Naruto's life that day._

 _"Idiot, we're going training later." Sasuke glared at his best friend while his Rinnegan and Sharingan swirled angrily. "I suddenly have a lot of aggression to get out."_

 _That idiot. Sasuke hadn't even wanted to think about what his life might be like without Hinata in it. The fact that Naruto joked about such a thing, it pissed him off. The blond deserved the beating he received later that night._

"Mmm." Hinata sighs in pleasure at the massage. "You're spiraling again."

That was true. Sasuke couldn't help it though. The thought of anyone else touching her lovely, soft skin this way was more than enough to make him spiral.

"A bit." He smiles and brushes Hinata's hair away from her neck. "Doesn't matter though." Before briefly placing a kiss there. "Naruto had his chance and he completely blew it because he's an oblivious idiot."

Why? It just made no sense to Sasuke. Why would the blond choose Sakura over Hinata?

Alright. It was partially explained by the fact that the other ninja was clueless when it came to women. He hadn't even known Hinata liked him that way until she died to save his ass.

Thank goodness, Hinata had been brought back though. "He'll always be my best friend." Sasuke sighs as he shakes his head. "Though in some ways, you saved me far more than he ever could."

"I don't know about that." Hinata laughs as she arches underneath his touch. "He was your first kiss."

She was just never going to let that go. Sasuke was never going to live that down, he thinks to himself as he continues the massage.

Whatever. It was hard to be angry about much of anything when he was giving his wife a massage. Speaking of hard though, yeah he definitely needed to persuade her.

"That's technically true." Sasuke shakes his head as he glides his hands underneath her shirt, slowly and suggestively. "But you know that I much prefer your kisses."

That and everything else. There was a reason why they had two children. Maybe, they'd go for number three soon. Mikoto was growing by leaps and bounds and already talking. Maybe, after she was potty trained…

Hinata giggles at that and smiles. "Yes, I know." She shivers in anticipation.

His wife knew him well enough to know what he was thinking by now. It was one of the perks of having been married for so long.

"You sure that I can't convince you?" He tugs her sleeve down just a bit and nips at her shoulder. "You know that I can be gentle."

Hinata laughs at that as she rolls around and kisses him. "Mmm. I know." The mother of two looks up at him with lidded eyelashes. "It's more a question of timing. I know you."

Sasuke wasn't exactly sure what that was supposed to mean. It didn't sound like an insult, but Hinata sounded slightly exasperated.

"Uh huh?" The raven haired ninja raises eyebrow.

Hinata laughs and smiles. "It's just that you tend to get carried away and you wouldn't let me get any sleep tonight, if I indulged you." Oh right.

That was a fair point. In his defense though, Hinata really needed to look in a mirror soon. Who could blame him?

"Was that a complaint?" He nips again. "Because I don't believe that you've ever complained about my stamina before and I'll even let you use the cuffs."

Hinata tilts her head at that. "Well I guess, if I had a lot of coffee in the morning it might be okay." Ah ha. Success.

He'd get her all the damn coffee she wanted. Loaded with sugar and cream. Just the way she liked it.

"Deal." Sasuke smirks as he kisses her.


	5. Chapter 5

An Unexpected Match

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I decided to get this update in early because I didn't want to leave people anyway. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This one will be shown from multiple perspectives and depending on your interpretation, may have supernatural elements. Whether or not you want the 'visitor' to be a dream, a ghost, or something else is entirely up to you. Viewer reception will determine, how that plays out.

Chapter 5

 _He was here again._ The man who looked like her daddy, but had those strange marks on his face. He was also laughing.

"You'll have to indulge them." He smiles at her and kisses her forehead. "It highly doubt you'll be my foolish little brother's youngest child for long."

The man also had a habit of kissing her forehead. Just like Daddy and Mommy. She still didn't know why no one else seemed to see him.

"Hide Seek?" Maybe, he was playing some kind of game.

Her mommy had told her all about Hide and Go Seek. Could that be what this man with the strange lines on his face was doing? Was he just hiding and waiting for her parents and brother to find him?

He chuckles and places a finger to his lips. "Yes." Ah. So it was a game. "Shush. We don't want the others to know I'm here."

"Who?" She gives him a determined look.

Daddy and Mommy were much better at this sort of thing than she was. They had more serious faces than she did. Still, she was going to try.

The man smiles at her and laughs again softly. "Your Uncle Itachi." He ruffles her hair affectionately.

Uncle? Hmm. Mikoto mulls that over. She already had an uncle though. An uncle named Neji and he had Princess Hair.

"Princess Hair?" She giggles and claps.

Uncle Itachi's hair was much shorter than Uncle Neji's, but it was still very nice. Maybe, Princess Hair didn't have to be super long?

Itachi as he calls himself blinks in confusion. "Princess Hair?" Oh. Maybe, that wasn't the right nickname for him then.

"Sad Face?" She tries again.

At this point, Mikoto was almost certain that she was being understood because Itachi just laughs. He shakes his head and pokes her forehead playfully.

He did seem to like her forehead a lot. "You're just as foolish as your father and you look so much like your grandmother." Itachi takes a deep breath and sighs. "I can see why you were named after her. She's very proud of you."

Grandmother? That didn't make sense. All her grandmothers were dead. This man was strange.

"Silly." She shakes her head. "You silly!"

He was very silly. Her uncle obviously didn't understand what it meant to be dead, but that was okay. Mikoto would just have to make sure that he knew things. After all, clearly she was smarter than him.

"Sometimes." Itachi nods his head in agreement.

There was laughter dancing in his eyes. That's what Mommy called it when Daddy laughed without moving his lips.

She shakes her head. "Teach teach!" He seemed like a nice man, but obviously Mikoto was going to have to explain a lot of things to him about her family.

* * *

Meanwhile back in her bedroom, Hinata knew she was a sucker. She probably shouldn't have caved like that. In her defense though, Sasuke gave really good massages.

"You're the most stubborn person that I've ever known." Hinata laughs softly between kisses. "To think that there used to be a time when all you did was run away from girls at the Academy."

Sasuke breaks the kiss and reaches for the cuffs. "Well, that's flattering." He rolls his eyes. "I think we both know that Naruto is more stubborn than me though.

Hinata smiles and shakes her head at that. Well, her husband did have a point. Now really wasn't the time though. Not when she could see those chakra cuffs.

"We'll debate the matter of your stubborn nature vs. Naruto's later." The bluenette leans over and grabs them. "For now, I'd rather focus on us." That and punishing him for earlier.

Honestly, Sasuke really should know better than to say such things in front of their children. Thankfully, Haru and Mikoto were still so young that they didn't understand what their father was talking about though. Still, it was the principle of the thing.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "You aren't still upset about the teasing during the story." Oh yes. Yes, she was. "I was just kidding around."

"Mhm." She nods as pins him underneath her on the bed. "I'm s-sure you were just kidding around." The bluenette hated how her stutter would come back every now and then at the most inconvenient times. "If you s-say sorry, I might tlet you go." With that being said, she quickly slaps the chakra cuffs on her husband.

This was Sasuke though. He was likely humoring her. If he really wanted, he could probably get out of these things.

Sasuke just smirks up at her. "So it's supposed to be a punishment when a beautiful woman sits in my lap?" That wasn't where she was going with this, but he would learn the hard way not to pull those kinds of stunts again.

"You'll see." She shakes her head at him. "You're g-going to apologize and tomorrow you're going to tell them the s-story, the r-right way." Damn that stutter. Why wouldn't it just go away?

Hinata Uchiha was a grown woman with two children now. She should not stutter like she was still in the Academy. Perhaps it was only natural though. Bossing Sasuke Uchiha around was not a venture to be undertaken lightly.

"I'll think about it." Sasuke gazes up at her with two mismatched eyes. "This still doesn't seem like much of a punishment though."

One was ruby red and the other was lavender. It was astonishing to realize just who was underneath her. This was a man who could literally destroy mountains and she had him chakra cuffed to their bed.

"It will b-be." Hinata nods at him.

 **Warning Lemon**

Sasuke watches Hinata with amusement. She actually thought straddling him was some kind of punishment. It was only until she starts slowly sliding her top of that he began to understand what was really happening here.

"You're going to try to make me beg by teasing me." Sasuke bites his lower lip at that.

It could actually work. There were very few things that could 'break' him, but that was definitely one of them. The fact that Hinata was now discarding her shirt on to the floor and wearing only white lacy bra that barely qualified as clothing makes him rethink that assessment.

Scratch that. "Exactly." Hinata giggles as Sasuke realizes it definitely would make him beg.

That sort of bra should be illegal, especially when it so snuggly was cradled against his wife's bosom and he could see those perky rosebuds underneath that he loved to play with so much.

"That's cruel and unusual." Sasuke shivers as he feels his arousal growing.

Hinata certainly wasn't helping matters as she slowly slides her pants off to reveal a matching thong. The woman did have an exceptionally well-shaped posterior and Gods and Goddesses did he love those hips of hers.

Hinata laughs as she takes out a kunai and slowly drags it over Sasuke's shirt. "So is teasing me in front of our children." Never enough to cut his skin, but the woman was clearly trying to make a point. A big one.

Speaking of big points though, Sasuke tries to brush his against Hinata's still woefully covered core. The friction causes him to groan and Hinata to moan. It also costs him a pair of pants.

"You've never been very good at being patient." Hinata shakes her head as she throws the remains of his now sliced off pants into the corner. "We really should work on that."

She could work on whatever she wanted. "M-Maybe, but I doubt you want to wait anymore than I do." As long as it somehow involved her losing the rest of her clothes and his boxers going as far away as possible.

Hinata laughs as she kisses him slowly as her hands wander over the muscular planes of his chest. She could feel every muscle coil in response to her touch. Sasuke's body was like a wild animal at this point. It'd respond to the slightest stimuli.

"You're right." She whispers after breaking the kiss. "I don't. Which is why you should be a good Uchiha and beg quickly." Hinata brushes her lips against his ears. "I'm already so wet."

She wasn't lying about that. Seeing Sasuke 'helpless' and shirtless was quite the heady combination. So were those smoldering bedroom eyes.

"Well then you should uncuff me." He grinds back against her, making whimper with need. "That way, I can give us what we _both_ want." There was a growl to his voice.

One that makes Hinata shiver and goosebumps form along her body as she yanks off his boxers. Sasuke as always seemed more than happy to continue Clan Restoration. With that thought in mind, Hinata quickly shoves both the boxers and kunai into the nearby dresser drawer. After all, playtime really shouldn't be interrupted by either of those objects getting in the way.

Hinata giggles at that thought as she strokes Sasuke's impressive arousal. "I will." Hinata smiles at him as continues caressing him. "As soon as you beg and promise to b-behave tomorrow."

He was already fully aroused and hot to the touch. She'd never wanted anyone this much. Her feelings for Naruto had been sincere, but it was an innocent and childhood crush. There was nothing innocent about her love and desire for the man who was currently bucking into her hand.

"I'm not going to beg." Sasuke lands over and grabs her bra in his mouth. "I am going to get this damn thing off of you though."

Hinata gasps at the feeling of his hot mouth, tongue, and even teeth brushing against her skin. Her breasts were so damn sensitive these days. Her husband could be an evil bastard sometimes and he knew it.

"That's better." Sasuke smirks as he continues trying to drag the bra off with his teeth. "Why don't you get out of that sexy lingerie of yours and get me out of these things?"

He doubted, he could actually get the bra off with his teeth. He could damn sure try though. So he gives the scantily covered flesh a lick as if to reiterate his point.

He groans in frustration when Hinata removes her hand, but was happy to see why. His wife quickly shimmies out of her bra and panties. Yeah. Sasuke could work with that.

"Beg." Hinata takes a slow and hard lick against his erection. "Then I'll let you out of the cuffs. Besides, if you don't beg…then I'll just have to take care of myself."

Oh that was just evil. She wouldn't. Would she?

Apparently, Hinata would because now she was caressing one of her breasts and taking the tip back into her mouth as her other hand slips between her thighs. Fuck. It really should be illegal to do anything that erotic.

"H-Hinata!" That was not fighting fair. "You k-know that's cheating!" He bucks against her mouth lightly and watches his wife in awe.

A goddess. She had to be. There was just something ethereal about the way that rosy pink blush was spreading across her body as she slowly rocks against her own fingers. That and sucks on him.

Hot. Wet. Her mouth was like some kind of paradise and it was taking all his control not to just spill his release right then and there.

"Does that mean you want me to stop?" She bobs her head up and down the length of his arousal and looks at him innocently. "I can stop if you want me to." Licking the underside of him.

"Only, if I g-get to be inside you." Somewhere along the way, Sasuke must have picked up her stuttering habit.

Hinata shakes her head and Sasuke sees two fingers disappear inside her hidden depths. "Only, if you beg." Her voice was now coming out as a breathless whisper and she was caressing her own breasts. Well at least, when she wasn't lightly sucking on him.

"Fine, I'm sorry!" There was no other alternative. "I s-surrender! Will you please untie me so I can bend you over the bed and make good use of that Soundproofing Jutsu?"

The one they had cast on their room ever since the children arrived. Hinata had insisted on it. Personally, Sasuke thought she was being a bit ridiculous. They were too young to understand what kind of training they were doing, but Haru was getting closer to Academy Age.

On second thought, his wife was right. They most assuredly needed that Jutsu in place at all times.

"Alright." She giggles as she takes off the cuffs. "All you had to do was ask."

Apparently, that was all she needed to do. Sasuke was like a tiger or something. He pounces with animal-like speed and ferocity. Before Hinata even knew what was happening, she was bent over the side of the bed.

"You're an evil tease." Sasuke nudges her legs apart and cups her womanhood. "But I love you anyway." Sasuke smiles as he kisses her shoulder and rubs her before sliding his much larger fingers inside her. "Isn't this better than doing it yourself?"

Hinata moans and arches back against him. The feeling of the warmth of his body against her own and his fingers brushing up against her most sensitive spots was incredible and so was the feeling of his other hand on her left breast.

"Y-Yes." There was just no getting around that. "D-Don't stop." It was just better.

Sasuke was no doubt smirking at that, but Hinata was too far gone to care. Her entire body was now practically humming with pleasure as she arches against his talented fingers wantonly.

"I'm only going to stop to replace it with something bigger." He fondles her breasts slowly and lewdly. "You're already so fucking wet. I could probably make you scream for me with just my hand, but I'm just not feeling patient today and neither are you."

She blushes at that. Hinata couldn't argue with his words. Not when the evidence of her desire for him was so obvious.

"Good." She rubs her backside against him and parts her legs further. "Then don't make either of us wait."

Sasuke smirks as he watches Hinata's lovely hindquarters sway from side to side. How was he supposed to resist that?

 _Smack!_ The answer was that he couldn't, Sasuke thinks to himself as he spanks his wife and removes his fingers from her.

"Beautiful." Sasuke growls as he thrusts inside her and groans.

Hot, tight, and wet. She always fit so perfectly against him. He really should have come back to the Leaf sooner.

Had he known this was waiting for him, the last Uchiha would have come running back as soon as he was of age. "Yes, you are!" Hinata moans and Sasuke tries not to smirk at her comment.

It was sweet. Though he preferred more masculine adjectives.

"Sasuke!" Hinata screams in pleasure as he begins to take her against the bed.

She could feel every inch of her lover inside her. The silken caress of their bed sheets underneath her naked breasts and stomach. The power of his thrusts and his surprisingly soft hair against her cheek.

"You feel so fucking good." Sasuke nibbles on her ear. "So beautiful laid out over the bed for me like a present." His hands were everywhere.

All over her breasts, her stomach, her clit. Hinata doubts there was a single spot that he hadn't touched yet as they both groan in ecstasy.

"So close!" Faster and faster, they moved as one. "Sasuke!" She wasn't even coherent at this point and her husband wasn't much better.

"Hinata." He slams into her and lightly bites her shoulder. "Mine!" The feeling of his teeth against her skin was enough to send her over the edge as he touches that spot that had her seeing stars.

She wasn't sure how long they laid there like that before Sasuke finally slides out of her. Hinata didn't care. She just didn't want the feeling to fade anytime soon as her lover pulls her into his arms and wraps the blankets around them.

 **End of Lemon**

Sasuke smiles as he holds Hinata closely. "I love you." He also loved talking her into things like that.

"I love you too." Hinata pants as she kisses him. "Though you still owe me a lot of coffee tomorrow."

Yeah. She'd more than earned her coffee because they had apparently been at it for awhile. He could see the sun was slowly forcing the moon to submit outside their window.

"It's almost dawn." Sasuke kisses the top of her head. "Don't worry, you'll get your coffee."

The bluenette actually giggles at him. "Good." It was such an adorable sound. "Because if I fall asleep at the hospital because you kept me up all night, I am blaming it on you and you're going to have to explain to Tsuande why that is."

Damn. His wife was vicious. Then again, she was the Uchiha matriarch now. Hinata kinda had to be and she was also a medic. Medics were a completely different breed than most ninjas.

"Deal." He smiles and kisses her forehead. "You should really get some sleep though."

Hinata nods and yawns cutely as she closes her eyes and begins to drift off to sleep. Sasuke chuckles at the endearing sight.

He still didn't have any idea how he'd ever gotten this lucky. Sasuke didn't deserve Hinata, Haru, or Mikoto and yet, here they were.

"Someone out there must have been looking out for me." He shakes his head and smiles at the thought.

It would be nice to believe that. After all, his Clan had had such an unfortunate history until now. Maybe, things were finally turning around.

He brushes some hair behind Hinata's ear. "Which also means it might be time to go for number three." After all, they had forgotten to use the Jutsu this time. There was a chance that number three might already be on the way.

They did need a tiebreaker sooner or later, anyway. Would Hinata buy that as a justification? Probably not, but well one couldn't blame a man for trying.

"Two is a good start, but it's not a full restoration." He kisses Hinata's temple and yawns, before settling down to catch a few zzzs himself. For now, the future looked bright and he could afford to be just a little bit lazy.

* * *

Meanwhile Haru blinks in the kitchen and shakes his head. He had to imagine that. Right?

"Is someone there?" He forms a fireball in his hand.

Who would be foolish enough to sneak into their house though? His mommy and daddy were both super strong and no one came to the Uchiha District without permission.

"Show yourself!" He looks around warily.

That's when he sees it out of the corner of his eye. "It's alright." A man who he had seen in some old family pictures was holding his fingers to his lips.

That dark hair and those markings under his eyes were familiar. Haru recognized this person instantly, but it couldn't be.

"Uncle Itachi?" He stares at him wide eyed.

Whoever it was just nods and disappears as quickly as he had came. After he left, Haru searches the entire house top to bottom. Well, except for his mommy's and daddy's room.

There was no point searching there. If someone got into their room, his parents would have dealt with them easily. They were again, super strong!

"Maybe, it was just a weird dream." Haru shakes his head.

It couldn't have been a ghost. Ghosts weren't real. Right? He was just imagining things.

"It's late at night." Haru nods, deciding that settled the matter. "We would now, if there were ghosts."

They'd lived here all his life. He'd never seen a ghost before. With that thought in mind, Haru slowly makes his way back to his bed. Though he keeps his fireball handy until the Sun came up just in case.

Ghosts didn't like the daytime. Well, at least he didn't think they did. He'd never heard of anyone seeing a ghost when the Sun was out anyway or maybe, that was vampires? Haru always got them mixed up.


	6. Chapter 6

An Unexpected Match

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I decided to do a double update for this story today. The next update after this one will hopefully be sometime in the next two weeks. That should give everyone who wants to weigh in on last chapter's development a chance to do so. With that in mind, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This one will be told from Hinata's and Sasuke's perspectives. Oh and as this is an AU, you will notice timeline changes. Happy reading.

Chapter 6

The next morning, Hinata was highly relieved that Sasuke had kept his promise about the coffee. Caffeine, cream, and sugar were all such wonderful inventions really. They were probably the only reason why she hadn't fallen asleep at the hospital yet.

"I see Sasuke was feeling cuddly." Tsunade shakes her head at Hinata. "I can always tell by the coffee."

The bluenette feels her face burn bright red at Tsunade's observation. "W-Well, he's always cuddly." Oh wait. She shouldn't have said that. "J-Just don't tell anyone that I said that."

Her husband could be ridiculously proud sometimes. He happened to be a most excellent cuddler, but Sasuke was always going on and on about how he had a reputation to uphold.

"It's alright, Hinata." The busty blonde laughs as though her mortification was hilarious. "I was young once. I know how it is."

Right. It was probably a good thing that it was her who noticed and not Sakura. That would have been awkward.

It might be a tad bit hypocritical, but the Uchiha matriarch still hadn't completely gotten over Sakura's association with her husband. "That's good to know." The pink haired woman had thought herself in love with him for a **_long_** time and she _had_ been Sasuke's teammate as well.

The bond between teammates was almost always extremely intimate, even when it wasn't romantic in nature. So yes, sometimes the bluenette felt a little insecure. Though the coffee definitely helped to alleviate that.

"You're starting off in room 428 this morning." The other medic shakes her head and smiles. "Some Genin had an awful time catching a stray cat and need to be tended to."

Oh yes. Stray cats. The bane of every aspiring Genin's existence. Frankly, Hinata was relieved those days were over for her.

"Got it." She giggles as she heads towards the assigned room.

Sasuke would probably be stopping by soon. Fortunately, his lunch break was at the same time as hers. So that worked out rather well for both of them.

"So how bad was it?" Hinata smiles at the Genin as she enters the room. "I know stray cats can be vicious sometimes."

They both sigh and look away from each other. "Bad." Oh boy. The bluenette could only hope these two weren't rivals like Sasuke and Naruto had been.

Honestly, it was a wonder that this village was still in one peace. There had certainly been days where it almost hadn't been.

"Don't worry." She smiles at them. "I'm sure that we can fix." Besides, these two would be extremely lucky if being turned into a cat's scratching post was the worst thing that ever happened to them in their ninja careers.

* * *

Sasuke smiles as Haru and Mikoto play in their play pen. Sure, it had shocked everyone when he brought them to class the first time. Now though, people half expected it.

"You're getting so big, Mikoto!" One of the girls in his class giggles at her.

Yes, he was an instructor at the Academy. Some people were still getting used to that though. It didn't matter, of course.

The little girl raises her chubby hands triumphantly. "Big!" Of course, his daughter was only one. All one year old's had chubby hands. Well at least all the healthy ones did as far as Sasuke knew.

Haru laughs and plays with some blocks Sasuke had set out for him. He just nods good-naturedly. His son was now three and old enough to ignore most of the 'background noise' in favor of whatever toy was in front of him.

"Alright." He smiles at his class. "Turn your books to page 26." Today, Sasuke was lucky. It was a class of twelve year olds.

Well lucky and unlucky. It just depended on how you looked at it. He was lucky because they could read and weren't hyper as hell, but unlucky because the female students were just old enough to be annoying sometimes.

"Yes, Sasuke Sensei!" About half the girls beam at him as the boys roll their eyes.

Sasuke just shrugs at that. Almost everyone had a crush on a teacher at some point. They'd all grow out of it. Besides, there wasn't a woman on the planet that could hold a candle to Hinata in his mind.

"Today, we're going to be going over some geography." That and he'd be making a mad dash towards the hospital in a couple hours. "Can anyone tell me what major ninja village is located in the Wind Nation?"

Mikoto smiles and holds up her hand. "Sandy!" Sasuke blinks at that.

His daughter was a damn genius. She already knew where the Sand Village was?

The students blink as well. Crickets. Sasuke could hear crickets outside. They were all dumbfounded.

"She means the Sand Village." Haru smiles at Sasuke.

The Uchiha patriarch chuckles and nods as he makes his way over to his children. They were both little geniuses. So he scoops them up and spins them around.

"That's right." Hinata was going to flip when she heard about this.

The girl who had made the comment about Mikoto grins. "They're so cute." Damn right, they were.

Clearly, Mikoto was going to be in charge of tracking or something. She was one and already knew where the Sand Village was? Of course, he had always known that Haru and Mikoto were both extremely bright children. Sasuke just hadn't expected that though.

"Of course, they are." Sasuke nods and sets his children down. "I want you all to read that chapter and we'll discuss it in about a half hour." Realizing some of them might not read that fast, he adds. "For those of you who don't finish it before class is over, you can just finish it at home."

There was some groaning, but that was only to be expected. Honestly, they should all be happy that homework was the worst of their worries at the moment. Wait until they ran into someone like Haku.

"I can make it two chapters, if you're going to complain." Sasuke shakes his head.

A ninja had to be ready to collect and retain information quickly. While he was willing to help those who had genuine struggles with keeping up, he wouldn't let those who were capable lag behind.

"Silly daddy!" Mikoto giggles and Sasuke smacks his forehead in frustration.

Mikoto and her mother really did have a wonderful way of making him seem like a softie. He needed to be fearsome to his class. He needed to inspire awe. Being a silly daddy to Mikoto and her brother was fine, but not at the Academy.

There was quite a bit of laughter at that statement. "Laugh again and it will be three." Ah. Blessed silence.

"That always works." Haru laughs.

Damn right, it did. His students knew that Sasuke was no Kakashi. He was never late and he never made idle threats.

* * *

Lunch time finally rolls around and Hinata smiles. She could already sense Sasuke's chakra signature approaching. Well his and their two children's.

"I still had no idea how you did it." Sakura shakes her head as she walks alongside Hinata towards the cafeteria. "The transformation is stunning."

Hinata blushes and walks a little faster. "It wasn't really a transformation." Well that and mostly, Sasuke was just a very physical creature and he really wasn't that hard to understand once people actually listened to him. "He was always this way. It was just that he wanted revenge."

Sakura nods though she looks a bit skeptical. Right. That was Hinata's cue to hightail it over to her family. So that's exactly what she did.

"Are you trying to improve your Taijutsu?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at Hinata as he kisses her forehead. "I think you might actually be faster than Lee now."

Her face only continues to burn more brightly at that. "Well, it never hurts to get in a little training." Mostly though, the bluenette just wanted to enjoy a nice lunch with her family and not have to discuss the details of her marriage with Sakura.

That and the children really did look so adorable. Little Mikoto was in her stroller and Haru was walking right next to his father. Uchiha genes were a apparently very strong. Haru really was the spitting image of his father in so many ways.

"Training!" Haru smiles.

Hinata nods and gestures for them to follow her to the cafeteria. "Yes, training is good." She smiles at her family. "So is food though. Come on." The bluenette winks at her son and daughter. "I can tell you more of the story, if you like."

Those were the magic words, apparently. Haru and Mikoto really did love story time, especially when it was about their parents.

Haru races towards the cafeteria and Mikoto claps for Sasuke to push her faster. Her husband, the adorable sucker that he was, quickly complies with her request and Hinata blinks as she is left in the dust.

"Oh well." She shakes her head as she follows after them. "It's not like I don't already know where they're going anyway."

* * *

About five minutes later, they were all seated at one of the many cafeteria tables and had their food at the ready. Seriously, five minutes was very impressive when you were dealing with children as small as Mikoto and Haru.

"We've got this down to an art form." Sasuke smirks as if reading her mind.

Hinata nods and smiles. "Yes, we do." Though she was having a hard time remembering where they left off. "Now, where were we?"

Of course, their children would know exactly where she left off. They had memories that were just as good as any elephant's.

"Daddy was in the Sound." Haru nods at her and Mikoto claps in confirmation.

Right. Hmm. "Yes, that's true." Now, where should she start the story up again? "Well it was awhile before Mommy saw Daddy again, but I remember the first time that I did." She nods. "It was in the Land of Tea."

* * *

 _Hinata remembered it all so clearly. By the next time she saw Sasuke, years had passed. She had been a young woman. Which is probably why things had gotten so awkward, so quickly.  
_

 _"Damn." Hinata had been bathing, when she met Suigetsu. "That's one hell of a rack." The pervert. "Where have you been all my life, gorgeous?"_

 _At the time, she recognized him as Suigetsu. That made her blood run cold because the Hyuga woman knew exactly what that meant. He was part of Taka. Sasuke's new team._

 _Footsteps just made it worse though. "Suigetsu, will you quite harassing people?" She was in a public bathhouse and apparently, so was Taka. More specifically, Sasuke._

 _"I'm not harassing her!" The white haired boy groaned. "You just don't have any appreciation for women! I mean look at her!"_

 _Sasuke shook his head, but then his eyes widened in recognition. So Hinata did the only thing she could do, she stood up and clutched her towel as tightly around herself as possible._

 _If she was going to fight him and Suigetsu. Hinata was going to do it with as much of her modesty preserved as possible._

 _"Yo, what's wrong?" Suigetsu looked at her in confusion. "I'm just saying, you've got a great body."_

 _Sasuke glared daggers at his teammate. "Suigetsu, just go and harass Karin." The violet eyed ninja looked ready to protest, but he got moving when he saw a flash of blue in Sasuke's hand._

 _The Chidori. Suigetsu's abilities were linked to water. Water + lightning = not good times for Suigetsu. He was smart to leave._

 _"If you fight me, my team will hear." Hinata didn't fancy her odds against Sasuke, especially in a towel. "You sent him away. So you're smart enough to realize that."_

 _Sasuke sighed as he looked at her. Almost before she could do or say anything, he'd Flickered right next to her._

 _She'd never actually been this close to him before. Not even that day at the hospital. Why did he smell so good? His hair was still dry. So it couldn't be his shampoo?_

 _"You're right." He looked her up and down. "I don't want a fight in a freaking bathhouse and I doubt you really want to fight me wearing that." Hinata felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "So how about you be a good Hyuga and just enjoy your bath? We'll leave and you can pretend you never saw us."_

 _Hinata nodded at him slowly. "O-Okay." She wouldn't, not really. Though he didn't have to know that._

 _Sasuke actually smiled at her. "I always knew you were the smartest girl in our year." He actually walked off, presumably to get his team._

 _Naturally, Hinata followed. That might not have been her best move in hindsight. She found herself pinned the side of the building almost as soon as she left it._

 _"You're not going to make me take back the smart comment, are you?" By Sasuke!_

 _Hinata bit her lower lip, but managed to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry." If given the choice, she might have just let him continue on his way. "I'm following orders. I can't just let you walk off."_

 _Sasuke actually seemed mildly amused by that. The fact that Taka was nearby and Suigetsu was making catcalls certainly didn't help the situation._

 _"I understand." Sasuke leaned closer and whispered. "Suigetsu is crude, but he is right about one thing. You do have amazing breasts." W-What?! "I don't need to see through clothes to see that much."_

 _Hinata wanted to say something to that. She really did, but the Uchiha in question never gave her a chance. He actually kissed her and that's when felt dizzy._

 _"I don't want to have to hurt you." Sasuke murmured against her lips. "You're just following orders, but I can't let you take me back."_

 _It was nice. For the five or ten seconds it lasted until Hinata felt a sharp pain to the back of her neck and then…everything went black for awhile._

 _By the time, she woke up. Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai were hovering over her and extremely worried. She had been far too embarrassed to explain about her first kiss._

 _So Hinata just pretended she fainted from heat. Which was true in a way. She had been kissed by fire…_

* * *

"What's rack?" Haru looks up at Hinata innocently.

Oh no! Not this again. Hinata could feel her entire face burning scarlet red.

Sasuke smirks at that. "Oh it's just a rather crude way to describe a woman's chest." Well that was accurate, but Sasuke might need another lesson later. "Hinata, don't look at me that way. It was a legitimate question." He shrugs in response.

Well, that was true. That didn't make it any less embarrassing though.

"Mommy has a big rack." Haru nods and Hinata almost faints.

Sasuke just smirks though and nods. "Yes, though there are other more polite terms." He pauses and adds as an afterthought. "Ones that are far less likely to get you smacked."

Haru's eyes go wide at that. Why had her husband said that. Now, they both knew what was coming.

"Others?" Mikoto giggles.

It was only natural, that they would both want to know the other words besides rack. Why her? Why did these things always happen to Hinata?

Well, at least her father was safely back in the Hyuga Estate. That was one disaster adverted. Honestly, she really did need to beat some manners into Sasuke. Maybe, he needed to be reminded that the Gentle Fist wasn't actually gentle.

"Yes, there are a lot." Sasuke nods. "Though for you two, just chest will work." That was right. They were far too young to hear talk like that!

"Okay." Mikoto and Haru both smile as they go back to eating.

It was amazing. They were acting like she hadn't just been mortified. Thank goodness for children who were easily distracted by food, Hinata thinks to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

An Unexpected Match

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Please do let me know if you have any requests or suggestions for flashback ideas (or about anything else). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter takes place about two months after the last one.

Chapter 7

For a time, Sasuke thought that the children had simply forgotten about the story. It only made sense. They were both so young, but he really should have known better than that.

"Story!" Haru smiles as he walks alongside his parents in the market.

His children had both Uchiha and Hyuga blood flowing through their veins. Uchiha stubbornness combined with the perfectionism of the Hyuga Clan made for quite the fearsome combination.

Hinata laughs and shakes her head. "You just never give up." She smiles as she holds Haru's hand. "Do you?"

So naturally, his wife was right about that much. Their children would never quit, not even their adorable one year old.

"Story!" Mikoto giggles in her stroller. "Story time!" She was now clapping and giggling loudly enough that people were beginning to notice.

Sasuke normally wouldn't have cared about that. Mikoto and Haru were both irresistible. Of course, people were going to notice that. This was different though.

He looks at Hinata helplessly. The bluenette clearly felt the same way he did because her cheeks were now stained an endearing shade of pink.

"Alright." His wife might like to pretend to be stern, but decides to cave this time. "Let's just find a nice store to explore first and then we'll continue with the story." She glances at Sasuke. "It's Daddy's turn this time."

Damn it. That just wasn't fair. How could she be so cruel to him?!

"Silly daddy!" Mikoto giggles and Haru looks at him with the Bubble Eyes of Doom.

How was he supposed to resist that? No one could. Not even Sasuke.

Haru beams at them and drags Hinata into the nearest toy shop. "Okay!" They should have seen that one coming. "This one looks really good!" After all, Haru was only three.

Sasuke chuckles as looks around. The place did have everything. "Good choice." From toys clearly designed for civilians to aspiring little ninjas and everything between those two extremes.

"Pretty!" Mikoto giggles as she reaches for a pink monstrosity of a stuffed animal. "Pretty!" Oh dear Gods and Goddesses this could **not** be happening. It even had rainbow glitter.

His daughter was examining a stuffed animal that was pink and had rainbow glitter. What the hell had happened?

"Oh she's got good taste." The shopkeeper smiles as she ambles over to them. "Don't worry about the glitter though. That's just the pattern design." That was slightly better. "She's not going to choke on it because it's not actually glitter."

Well, in all fairness that was clever. Still, pink? Hopefully, she'd outgrow it. Pink and Uchihas just didn't mix.

"You can have it." Hinata smiles as she giggles and kisses Mikoto's forehead. "I think Daddy really likes it too."

Whoever said that Hinata Uchiha wasn't capable of being sadistic, clearly didn't know her that well. They'd been married for years and Sasuke must have rubbed off on her at some point.

"It's…pink." Haru shakes his head in disgust. "How about a blue one, Mikoto?"

Yes, blue was better. It was more dignified. Hell, if they got really lucky, it might not even have the glitter pattern!

"Pretty!" Mikoto shakes her head as she latches onto the stuffed animal for dear life. "Mine! Mine!"

Wonderful. There was no going back after the little bundle of joy said that. She could be quite the stubborn little thing. Maybe, she had inherited it from her grandmother.

"You're exactly like your namesake." Sasuke smiles at his daughter.

Hinata tilts her head at that. "In what way?" His wife was so ridiculously cute when she did that and cute wasn't a word that he used lightly.

This was Hinata though. He could be forgiven for having a reduced vocabulary around her.

"She's just as stubborn." He smirks. "Baby Mikoto wants her toys and my mother wanted my father." In the end, they both got what they wanted.

 _"Women are immensely stubborn creatures, Sasuke." Fugaku shook his head as he glanced at Mikoto. "Especially, your mother."_

 _Sasuke looked at his father in confusion. It was a rare time, when the proud patriarch felt chatty._

 _So perhaps, it was only natural that his curiosity had been piped. "How so?" That and the way Mikoto glared at her husband for his comment was interesting to say the least._

 _"Your mother was extremely stubborn." Fugaku shrugged as if to pacify the other Uchiha. "She was five years my junior and by the time she was of age, I made it clear that she was far too young for me."_

 _Itachi walked into the kitchen. It was probably a good thing that he had, because Mikoto's death glare had only gotten more terrifying by that point._

 _"Five years may not seem like a lot." Itachi smiled, trying to keep the peace. "But it can be for ninjas."_

 _Mikoto walked over and swatted Fugaku lightly on the head. "He's the stubborn one, not I." Suddenly, her annoyance was replaced by an entirely different emotion. "I eventually got his attention though." Pride._

 _His mother looked terribly pleased with herself. She must have done some sort of amazing Jutsu to get his father's attention or something._

 _"What happened?" Sasuke smiled at his family innocently._

 _Mikoto smiled at that. "I joined the Military Police Force." Oh right. His father was in charge of that. "A few modifications to uniforms can work wonders, even on the most stubborn of men."_

 _Sasuke wasn't sure what uniform modifications was, but his mother seemed proud of herself. So maybe, that's all that matters._

 _Itachi snorted at that. "Do I even want to know?" Hmm. Sasuke must have really been missing something important there._

 _"The woman has very nice legs." Fugaku muttered as he sipped his coffee. "Of course, I forced her to wear the proper uniform later on." That was the first time that Sasuke ever saw his father blush._

"You never told me that." Hinata laughs softly at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugs in response. "Well, you never asked and I didn't want you to use the same technique on me." He was more of a Breast Ninja, but Hinata did have legs for days.

Hinata pouts slightly at that, but not for long. Haru was checking out some other toy options. It was hard to pout for long when you were managing a very excited three year old.

"Daddy, may I have some kunais?" He smiles at him. "The real ones!"

Gods and Goddesses help him, what was Sasuke supposed to say to that? Not to mention that Hinata was now glaring at him openly. That was a warning.

"It'd probably be best to just practice with a wooden sword for now." Sasuke smiles at him.

Fortunately, that seemed to work. "Okay!" Haru immediately makes a beeline for the 'toy swords' and Sasuke sighs in relief.

That had worked for now, but he knew the truth. Haru was just as determined as Mikoto. Which meant sooner or later, he was getting those kunais. In all likelihood, it would be sooner rather than later.

"What about splinters?" Hinata frowns at Sasuke as Haru excitedly looks at the toys.

That was a fair point. "Hinata, you're a medic." He smiles and kisses her forehead. "I'm sure that you can handle it, if he gets splinters." Hell, even Sasuke knew how to handle that much.

* * *

A short time later, Hinata smiles as they head back to the District. It was Sunday, so Sasuke didn't have to work.

"I still can't believe they're making you work on a Sunday." Sasuke shakes his head and crosses his arms. "Can't they get someone else to do it?"

Hinata laughs and caresses his cheek as she watches Sasuke push Mikoto inside the house. Her little stroller was so well, Mikoto.

"Sasuke, a hospital is open every day of the week." Besides, the bluenette knew that her husband could handle the kids on his own for a few hours. "I'll be back in time for dinner. So don't worry about it."

The stroller was lavender and had the Uchiha Crest on the back. "Fine." Sasuke shrugs as he scoops Mikoto out of the stroller, even though he was likely still sulking over the color of it. "I'll see you when you get back. I'm sure that the kids and I will find a way to pass the time."

Sasuke hated the color pink, but he apparently would tolerate lavender due to its association with the Byakugan and Rinnegan. Though Hinata knew the truth. Sasuke loved lavender at least on her. It was just his masculine pride that got wounded form pushing the stroller around sometimes.

"I'm sure you will." She shakes her head in exasperation. "I fully expect that the house will still be in one piece when I get back and you are on Splinter Duty!"

One had to be firm when dealing with a husband like Sasuke Uchiha. He was the kind of man who would charm his way out of trouble by dragging her off to the bedroom, if she didn't watch him like a hawk.

"Alright." Sasuke snorts. "I promise that I'll deal with any splinters he might get from training."

Good. Hinata really didn't want to deal with a weepy eyed child with splinters. She had done that far more than once at the hospital and it was not fun.

The bluenette smiles as Mikoto giggles about her 'silly daddy.' "Good." Well, at least Sasuke was trainable. "If everything is still in one piece when I get home maybe, I'll make dinner with an extra special dessert."

Sasuke definitely perks up at that. His Sharingan activates almost instantly. One couldn't fault his commitment to Clan Restoration. That was for damn sure.

"Sounds perfect." Hinata nods and laughs as she heads off. "Be a good girl and boy for Daddy while Mommy is gone." After getting two affirmative replies, Hinata heads off.

She wasn't lying. The hospital did need her to help out a bit, but mostly the Hyuga Heiress knew she needed to take a very specific test.

She had been getting sick recently. At first, she Hinata had pawned it off to the flu, but it had been going on too long for that to be the case. So she needed proof.

"After all, there would be nothing worse than getting his hopes up." Hinata sighs as she starts towards the hospital. "I don't want to tell him about baby number three until I'm sure."

* * *

Two hours later, Sasuke smirks as he watches Haru try to wield a wooden sword. He was doing far better than most children his age would have done, but it was obvious that he wasn't quite ready for a steel sword yet.

"It's all about your balance." Sasuke nods at Haru. "You have to be strong enough to hold the sword or thrust it properly, but if your balance or grip is off…then that means very little."

He'd never be a Suigetsu, but Sasuke liked to think that his swordsmanship was professional. He could even make a sword of his Chidori now.

"Okay!" Haru smiles as Sasuke shows him the proper way to hold it again. "Like this?" Sasuke nods approvingly.

Mikoto for her part seemed perfectly content just to watch them play with the sword. In that way, the youngest Uchiha was exactly like her mother. It was rare for her not to be happy, even if she was a stubborn little thing.

"Princess Glitter likes!" Mikoto giggles.

Sasuke shakes his head at that and sighs. It seemed that his daughter had decided to name her stuffed animal. Princess Glitter it was.

"I'm glad Princess Glitter likes watching us train." Sasuke sighs and tries his best not to groan. "You're doing really well, Haru." He smiles at his son.

Mikoto wasn't doing anything that normal girls wouldn't do. Well girls with exceptional vocabularies for one year olds, anyway.

"Thanks!" Haru smiles at Sasuke. "You didn't tell us what happened after the rack part though!"

Great. His son remembered the word rack. Hinata was most assuredly going to kill him.

"Well, it's complicated." Sasuke shakes his head, once again. "I'll try my best to tell you though." How on Earth was he going to make this appropriate for his young children to hear?

"Story!" Haru sets his sword down as Mikoto begins to clap again. "Story!"

There was no getting out of this. So Sasuke just nods and continues the story.

 _"Would have been nice to take her with us." Suigetsu grinned at Sasuke. "I mean come on, even you have to admit that she's hot."_

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes at this teammate. At the time, he could distinctly remember wanting to gag the other man._

 _"Just leave the Hyuga alone." Sasuke glared at him. "That's right. She's a Hyuga from a Noble Clan." The Uchiha smirked at the thought of how Hiashi Hyuga would punish the sword lover for even looking at his daughter. "That means keep your paws and eyes off of her, if you don't want to risk getting your sword removed by her overprotective family."_

 _That or him. Sasuke hated himself for it, but he couldn't shake the feeling that was washing over him. The possessiveness and the memory of her lips against his._

 _"Somehow, I think I should be more scared of you than them." Probably. "You're acting like a jealous boyfriend, Sassy."_

 _Smack! Sasuke smacked Suigetsu for that comment. It had struck a nerve and that disturbed him._

 _"Suigetsu, what did you do now?" Karin and Jugo walked towards them. "I saw Sasuke slap you. So I know you did something."_

 _Great. Now, he was going to have to explain this to Karin. Jugo, Sasuke knew he could live with. The only female member of Taka was different though._

 _The white haired ninja just grinned at her. "Nothing." Uh huh. "I was just teasing Sassy about his girlfriend."_

 _She wasn't his girlfriend. True, Sasuke had always thought of her in a more positive light than the other girls, but that didn't mean much. It wasn't like he was planning to propose to her._

 _"WHAT?!" Karin shrieked._

 _Maybe, Suigetsu was right about one thing. Karin could be a damn banshee when she wanted to be._

 _"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "We've still got to find Itachi. So let's stop wasting time." With that being said, he walked in front of his team and headed off._

 _He really needed to get the Hyuga Princess of his mind. Preferably, as quickly as possible. Itachi had to die before Sasuke could even think about finding a lover. No matter how good that potential lover looked in only an annoyingly large towel._

Haru looks at Sasuke innocently. "Why does Daddy hate big towels?" Oh boy. He had stepped right into that one.

"It's something you'll understand when you're older." Much older, Sasuke thinks to himself.

For now, Haru and Mikoto were still children. Unlike him, they would have 'normal' childhoods by ninja standards. Sasuke certainly wasn't going to ruin that by telling them too much about how he fell in love with Hinata.

"Awe." Haru and Mikoto both pout, though it was Haru who speaks. "You always say that."

Sasuke chuckles and kisses both their foreheads. "That's because it's true." One day, they'd be old enough to understand these sorts of stories and on that day, well Sasuke would be one step closer to being a grandfather.

Just not for a really long time. He was quite enjoying his 'youth' now that he had Hinata and a family as Lee might put it. There was no rush. Though Sasuke certainly wouldn't mind going for baby number three…


	8. Chapter 8

An Unexpected Match

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I keep meaning to update this sooner, but my other stories and schedule get in the way. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I'm going to attempt to incorporate some requests into it.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter is going to show some pretty major deviations from canon, but I expect most people were expecting that considering the pairing. Oh and while I'm almost certain the Ninja World doesn't actually celebrate Valentine's Day, we're going to say they do in this story just for some fluff. Happy reading.

Chapter 8

A few days later, Hinata had finally done it. She had come up with the perfect plan to tell Sasuke about Baby Number Three. There was just one problem.

"Story!" Mikoto giggles at the bluenette. "Story!"

It was hard to get any privacy when one already had two other children to care for. That was alright though. The Uchiha matriarch would manage somehow.

Hinata laughs as she watches Mikoto clap her chubby little hands together excitedly on her highchair. Family dinners at the Uchiha household were always most amusing.

"Alright." She smiles and plays with her daughter's hair. "I guess it was my turn to tell more of the story."

Sasuke smirks at that. "Since we didn't see each other for a long time after the 'Towel Incident,' you'll probably have to skip ahead." Right.

That damn towel incident. Hinata to this day, couldn't stop blushing when she thought about it. Which was ridiculous. She had been married to Sasuke for years. There was no need to be bashful anymore.

"To when Daddy was nice again?" Haru smiles at her innocently.

Children did have such a marvelous way of summarizing things. Hinata wasn't really sure when adults lost this ability on the journey between childhood and adulthood, but she did miss it.

Oh well. It didn't matter. "Kinda." She had a story to tell and she would be damned, if she started stuttering and blushing even more than she currently was.

"Yay, Daddy!" Mikoto claps more.

She really was Daddy's little girl. How was Mikoto going to react when Number Three came along though?

Sasuke just smirks more at that. "Yes, yay me." It really should be illegal to smirk that sexily of a fashion.

"Forbidden Jutsu." She shakes her head in annoyance.

Sasuke looks at her in confusion. Oh damn it. Had Hinata actually said that out loud?

"What?" The raven haired ninja's eyes were looking at her in such a bewildered way that it was almost cute. "What about them?" Almost.

Hinata still hadn't forgiven him for that sexy smirk. The bastard. Naruto was definitely right about that much. Her husband did not fight fair.

"Nothing." She smiles at her family. "I was just talking to myself." Hinata really needed to focus. "Anyway, back to the story. Your father was right, it was awhile before we saw each other again."

 _It was shortly after the Pain's invasion and things were finally going back to normal, when Hinata felt it. She wasn't alone._

 _"What's it like?" A familiar voice whispered from behind her. "I heard what happened. You died during the invasion."_

 _Instinctively, she activated the Byakugan before whirling around. Sasuke. He was back, but Hinata didn't know why._

 _Would he really risk coming back to the village just to ask that question? "I wasn't dead for long." Maybe out of a morbid curiosity or guilt about his fallen Clan, but it didn't seem too likely. "It felt like I was floating."_

 _"I'm glad you weren't in pain." His words stunned her as he moved closer and lightly caressed her cheek. "Maybe, that means they weren't either."_

 _For a criminal, his touch was soft. Gentle. It didn't make much sense to her at the time, but it felt nice._

 _She bit her lower lip in response. "Maybe, but what are you doing here?" He'd kissed her once, but that had only been to trick her._

 _Whatever sympathy Sasuke might have towards her because of her fight with Neji at the exams would only extend so far. Then again, who could really say what went on in Sasuke's mind? Hinata doubted even Sasuke fully understood the reason why he did things the way he did them._

 _"Itachi was right about one thing, I am foolish." He looked around. "Coming this close to the village is essentially beginning them to capture me." It was, but they were in the Forest of Death. Hinata had been sent to get some more reconstruction materials. "And yet, here I am because I had to speak to you."_

 _She looked at him in confusion. He came all the way out here and was risking getting caught, just to speak with her? It didn't make any sense._

 _"Why?" Hinata dared herself to voice the question on her mind._

 _Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "I heard what happened." Oh. "I know that you died to protect him." Was he upset about that? "Naruto is a better person than I'll ever be, but he's far too ignorant to see what is right in front of him."_

 _Was Sasuke actually jealous? That couldn't possibly be right though, Hinata frowned._

 _"That's n-nice of you to say, but I don't need p-pity." She shook her head quickly._

 _The pain of 'rejection' was still fresh in her mind. Naruto had let her down easily, but she had cried afterwards. A lot. In the privacy of her own bedroom, of course._

 _Sasuke kissed her forehead. "Believe me, it's not pity." He smiled wistfully at her. "You never did let your lilies get stained in the way mine did." For someone so focused on revenge, the man was astonishingly good at floral symbolism. "It's foolish, but you make me feel…human again."_

 _"You are human." She looked at him and her eyes narrow. "Even if you stole my first kiss and then knocked me out!"_

 _She was still angry about that. Her anger had been so great at the time, that Hinata didn't realize she mistake she had just made._

 _"I'm sorry about that." Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry about a lot of things." His eyes glance towards the Leaf Village. "Including not being there to protect you when the invasion hit." Huh? "Though if things ever get better, I'd be more than happy to steal far more than a kiss from you."_

 _Hinata might have been shy back then, but she wasn't completely naïve. "W-What?!" So she squeaked._

 _Sasuke's smirk was a powerful Jutsu. She was fully convinced of that much in that moment._

 _"If I come back to this village, it wouldn't be just for Naruto." He looked directly into her eyes and caressed her cheek again. "It would mostly be for you."_

 _Hinata was about to comment on that, but Sasuke just Flickered off. If it wasn't for the faint scent of smoke and fire, she might have wondered if she had imagined it._

"What did Daddy mean by he'd steal other things from you?" Haru looks at Hinata in confusion.

The bluenette sighs and glares at her husband. "Nevermind." She smiles at their children. "Let's get the two of you to bed. You have a big day tomorrow." They were going to see her family.

Luckily, Mikoto didn't protest Sasuke scooping her up and Haru was usually a rather compliant child. It didn't take them long to take them to their respective bedrooms.

"Good night, Mommy and Daddy!" Haru smiles as he's tucked into his bed and Sasuke carries Mikoto off to her room.

Hinata laughs softly and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Good night, my little prince." With that being said, she walks out of her room and off to find Sasuke. He needed to know about Baby Number Three.

* * *

A short while later, Hinata heads into her room with Sasuke and smiles. It looked like her husband had remembered after all.

"You're still in trouble for the stealing comment." Hinata laughs as she notices the fancy chocolates, wine bottle, and rose petals scattered on the bed in the shape of a heart. "Though I have to admit that is quite the artistic decoration on your part."

Sasuke snorts in amusement as he pulls her into his arms. "You're the one who was telling the story." Well, that was true. "Not me. You didn't have to tell him about the stealing part." Though Hinata wasn't going to let a little thing like logic get in the way of her reasoning.

That was just one of the 'fun' things about pregnancy. Every emotion was heightened. Which sometimes made it a bit harder to think clearly.

"Well, it was an important part of the story." She shakes her head. "I still can't believe you said that."

Sasuke smirks as he runs his hands over the curve of her back soothingly. "That's because you're my innocent little kitten." He laughs quietly. "Well, you're a lot less innocent now than you were back then, but it still counts."

She blushes at that. Not this again. Why couldn't she stop blushing around him?

"Well, I would hope so." She rolls her eyes playfully at Sasuke. "I'm a mother now. I'm not a blushing Academy student anymore."

Sasuke snorts at that. "Mmm. I see." He pops a chocolate covered strawberry into her mouth. "That's why your face is as red as one of these strawberries because you're not blushing."

Gods and Goddesses, where did he gets these delicious treats from? Whoever had made them had obviously outdone themselves. For a few seconds, Hinata goes quiet in favor of savoring the wonderful offering in her mouth.

"That's not fair giving me a strawberry like that." The bluenette pouts after she swallows it. "You know how much I love them."

Sasuke playfully pins her to the bed. "Are you saying that you don't want the strawberries?" The man was such a dirty fighter sometimes. He knew about her weakness for strawberries and how much Hinata secretly liked him pinning her.

Another Forbidden Jutsu. The Pinning Jutsu was a force to be reckoned with. There was just something very exciting about the fact Sasuke wanted her badly enough to actually pin her.

"Oh I still want the strawberries." Hinata nods her head vigorously at that. "I'll always want the strawberries. It's just not very fair that you used them to get yourself out of trouble."

Sasuke kisses the side of her neck. "Well, it worked." That wasn't the point! "Didn't it?" It was the principle of the thing!

He really shouldn't be able to get himself out of trouble this easily. How on Earth did one cope with a sneaky Uchiha for a husband? Hinata really needed to know the answer to that question.

"Mostly." She sighs as she kisses him. "Because I'm a pushover and there's something that I need to tell you."

Something that would most likely involve them needing yet another bed. Sasuke's way of expressing happiness when they were alone was rather…physical.

He looks at her with worried eyes. "Are you alright?" It was sweet how he could go from being smug to caring so quickly.

Uchihas were definitely an emotional lot. It was really a wonder the Leaf was still in one piece when one considered everything that had happened in its short history.

"I'm fine." She smiles and kisses him. "I just love you very much and I have something important to tell you."

Sasuke returns the kiss and for a moment, Hinata loses herself in the feeling of his lips against her own. Her husband was a prodigy in many areas and kissing was only one of them, but it was a rather enjoyable area to excel in.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. "It's alright, if you forgot about Valentine's Day." Pft. He should know better than that. "We have two children and you have a full-time job as a medic. I don't care if you forgot to get me chocolates or a card."

That was sweet in uncharacteristically dense way. Honestly, maybe he was spending too much time around Naruto or something. Sasuke should really know better.

"Maybe, Itachi was right about you being foolish." Hinata laughs as she rolls them around and she pins her husband underneath him. "You don't really think that this is about Valentine's Day. Do you?"

This was Sasuke though. It was amazing how he still continued to surprise her after all these years.

Sasuke looks up at her and tilts his head in an adorably confused way. "Well, maybe." Again, the Confused Puppy Jutsu should be considered a Forbidden Jutsu. "If it's not about that, then what's going on."

Why did Hinata hear laughter. "Did you hear that?" She looks around in confusion.

"I didn't hear anything, but us talking." Sasuke shakes his head. "Though I suppose that it's possible Haru might have gone downstairs to get a glass of water."

Right. Haru did love doing that. Hydration was important though.

"I could have sworn that I heard someone laughing." A male someone. "It wasn't you though and it wasn't me." Someone that she felt like she should recognize, but didn't.

Sasuke shakes his head. "I didn't hear anything." Alright. So she had just imagined it. "What's going on, Hinata?"

She smiles as she looks down at him. He was truly such a gorgeous specimen, even if she wanted to strangle him almost as much as she wanted to kiss him. He was also the father of her three children.

"You know how Mikoto is a girl and Haru is a boy?" Okay, so this wasn't her most graceful opening.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. "Yes, I know that." This wasn't going the way she had planned. "What does that have to do with anything? We both agreed it didn't matter what gender they were, as long as they were healthy."

Damn it. She would need to get better at this. She already had two children. One would think that she could break the news more eloquently than this.

"Well, I think that we're finally going to have that tiebreaker." Hinata giggles at him. "I'm pregnant." Again.

Sasuke was definitely an overachiever when it came to Clan Restoration. That shouldn't have surprised her though. The man had been talking about doing so since he was like twelve according to Naruto.

"Really?" Sasuke blinks as he tries to process that information. "That's wonderful." The pin was reversed almost immediately as he beams at her. "It also means you're on bed rest."

Oh no. Not this again. Hinata knew exactly where this was going and she was going to put her foot down.

"Sasuke, don't overact." The bluenette giggles at him. "Once again, I'm pregnant. I'm not sick and I'm not crippled."

She could remember her first two pregnancies in vivid detail. Gods and Goddesses help this village, if she so much as stubbed her toe while pregnant.

"I know that." He shakes his head as he kisses her. "Still, there's no reason to take any chances." She smiles and returns the kiss. "So how are we going to tell them?" That was a very good question.


	9. Chapter 9

An Unexpected Match

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately, the site has been glitching. I believe the issues have been fixed, but updates may be slower than usual if they appear again. Oh and to shivani, sorry I haven't heard of that story before and I already have a lot of stories going. Thank you for the request though. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter will be framed at least partially from Itachi's perspective. I wanted to try something a little different. Oh and just as a reminder, Hinata is still two months pregnant at this time. Happy reading.

Chapter 9

The next day, Itachi Uchiha watches the scene unfold before him with no small degree of amusement. Sasuke was still adorably foolish, even more so now that he was married.

"You never did explain why you changed so suddenly." Hinata blushes slightly as she and Sasuke prepare breakfast for their children. "You were kind to me with those flowers and that letter and there was the towel incident, but it just happened so fast."

Yes, that would be just like Sasuke. Deciding he was in love at the drop of a hat. Not that Itachi could entirely blame him.

Sasuke smirks as he helps her prepare the pancake batter. "You could say it runs in the family." That was true. "We tend to fall fast and hard."

Which was concerning. Sasuke's and Hinata's little family was growing rather quickly. Hopefully, this child would be a boy.

"Mhm." Hinata laughs as she gets out some milk. "Remember that you said that when Mikoto starts showing more interest in boys."

Oh that was the wrong thing to say. Sasuke's vein in twitches in precisely the same way that their father's had. Fugaku would be most delighted by that particular quirk being hereditary, Itachi was certain.

Sasuke snorts and shakes his head. "If any boy wants to get near her, he's going to have to be fast and agile." Fast enough to dodge a Chidori, Itachi muses to himself.

The Uchiha matriarch playfully rolls her eyes. More likely than not, she was used to this sort of behavior from Sasuke.

"You're not going to throw a potentially lethal attack at some poor village boy just for talking to her." Hmm. It seemed that Sasuke wasn't the only foolish person in that relationship. "Besides, I never hear you talk about Haru that way." Hinata really should know her husband better than that.

Sasuke would probably fire off a Chidori or at least a fireball at anyone who even looked at Mikoto the 'wrong' way when she came of age. That poor girl had her work cut out for her, if she ever wanted to find a man brave enough to be her lover.

"That's different." Sasuke snorts as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "I love Haru and Mikoto with all my heart, but every father has a sacred obligation to traumatize their daughter's boyfriend."

That was true. It was written in the Father Handbook. Well, if such a thing existed. It might be more of an unspoken rule than a formal one. Either way, Sasuke was completely right in this matter.

Hinata laughs and shakes her head. "Maybe, it will be a girl and she'll help Mikoto deal with your eccentricities."

"I'm not being eccentric!" Sasuke rolls his eyes at her. "Though there were a lot of reasons why I said that in the Forest of Death."

Oh this should prove wonderfully entertaining. It was such a shame that Itachi didn't have any popcorn on him.

Contrary to popular belief, ghosts could eat and drink. They just didn't need to. It was still nice to indulge in the activities occasionally though.

Hinata finishes with the pancakes and smiles at him. "Alright." Oh boy. Sasuke didn't know what he had just done. "What were the reasons?"

"I saw that you kept the lilies." Sasuke shakes his head as he caresses her cheek with tenderness in his eyes. "You didn't have to do that and you didn't tell your team the full story. You didn't have to keep my 'secret,' but you did."

That was sweet on both ends. They were well sorted for each other. Frankly, Itachi was relieved that all the trauma hadn't adversely affected Sasuke's ability to form a healthy romantic attachment with someone (or really any kind of healthy attachment).

Hinata smiles at that. "You were kind to me when I needed it and you didn't want to come back." He could see why Sasuke had fallen for her. "I knew you would eventually."

Opposites did attract, it seemed. Though Itachi supposed they weren't really opposites at their core. Circumstances had made them so.

"What made you think that?" He tilts his head in confusion at her.

Serenity. That's what she had in spades. "For better or for worse, this is your home." She smiles and kisses him. "It's where you were born and where your family lived and died. You'd always be tied to this place in one way or another."

Well, Itachi couldn't argue with that logic and apparently, neither could Sasuke. His foolish little brother was using far more tongue than Itachi really wanted to see.

He shakes his head and faces away from them for the time being. "The children will be coming soon." The elder Uchiha brother chuckles to himself.

If he knew one thing about his foolish little niece and nephew, it was the fact they had either horrible or wondrous timing. This simple fact of life was made rather evident by the sound of tiny feet heading towards the kitchen. Magic, Itachi thinks to himself. Who did they always know?

* * *

Meanwhile Suigetsu groans. He knew what was coming, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

"He's three." Karin gives him a dirty look. "There is absolutely no way that Hinata would allow Haru to touch a real sword."

Pft. That might be true about Hinata, but then there was Sasuke. Sasuke was another matter. Clearly, he understood that swords were awesome.

The man used some of his own. "He's going to be a ninja." Suigetsu shrugs. "Besides, he and Mikoto are like super babies or whatever. He can handle it."

Maybe, he shouldn't have called Haru a baby anymore. The kid was getting closer and closer to being Academy age. Still, if the sandal fit, wear it as the saying went.

Jugo sighs and shakes his head. "Come on." He smiles at them. "They should be getting ready to eat breakfast now and you two can settle this matter with them."

He was always trying to keep the peace. Not that it would work, but one had to give him props for trying.

"Yeah!" He grins, suddenly feeling giddy. "It'll be nice to eat a decent meal that I didn't have to pay for."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Suigetsu knew he'd regret them. It was too late to take them back though.

Like clockwork, Karin was ready to kill him. "What do you mean by that?!" It was kinda cute really. "I cook for us most of the time."

He couldn't resist annoying the hell out of her. "Exactly, my point." The swordsman smirks at her. "I said a decent meal. You can't cook worth a damn."

Jugo sighs and drags Suigetsu off by the collar. Apparently, the gentle giant understood they were entering the danger zone and that just wasn't good for anyone.

"Hey!" Karin seethes. "Jugo, bring him back! He's my husband." Yeah. About that, she was alright as long as he wore earplugs. "You can't just interrupt a lovers' spat like that!"

As much as it pained him to admit it, Suigetsu knew she had a point. Oh well. They had important business to get to. Like eating Hinata's cooking.

"Karin, stop being a banshee." He laughs and shakes his head. "People are starting to stare." Well actually, they were well passed the point of staring.

People were now openly gawking, whispering, talking, and laughing. There was a lot of laughing going on actually.

Karin twitches as she races after them. "How is that different than any other day?!" Hmm. Well, she had him there. Suigetsu couldn't really argue with that.

"It's only a short walk." Jugo sighs as though it was just a terribly taxing thing to wrangle them. "Can we please get there without anyone having to go to the hospital?" Which to be fair, it was.

Jugo should be used to it by now though. They weren't doing anything that they would have done on any other day. They'd been teammates for years. He should know the routine.

"I can't make any promises." The red head fumes. "Though let's get going or else all the food will be gone." See? She loved Hinata's cooking too.

* * *

A short while later, Itachi chuckles as the children walk into the room and Taka. Damn. He really needed that popcorn.

"Why do you look so serious?" Suigetsu looks at Sasuke and Hinata. "Something wrong?"

He might be annoying sometimes, but the ninja could be perceptive. When he wanted to be, Itachi notes.

Hinata shakes her head and laughs as she places Mikoto in her highchair. "No, nothing is wrong." A double negative really should have been their first clue that something major was going on.

Karin raises an eyebrow. Clearly, she wasn't buying Hinata's casual attitude. Which spoke well for the woman's intelligence.

"You're pregnant again." She nods at her simply. "That's why you're both so jumpy. You don't know how to tell Haru and Mikoto."

Well, Itachi said she was intelligent. He never said that the woman had much tact. After all, there had to be a reason why she was married to Sugietsu.

Hinata and Sasuke gasp and one could have easily heard a pin drop in the room. Neither of them had expected Karin to give away their little secret without any warning, apparently.

"Pregnant?" Mikoto looks confused.

Haru blinks though. He was a little older than his sister. So it was possible that he might understand what was going on.

That and the boy had already seen his mother pregnant once before. "Baby in tummy?" Yep. He understood alright.

Jugo laughs and shakes his head. "Well, I suppose that's one way to put it." Yes, sometimes it was best to go with the simplest explanation. This was particularly true when one was dealing with children.

Mikoto's eyes went wide. She was so young. Itachi normally wouldn't dream of saying an infant would understand what being pregnant meant, but that wasn't the case with his niece.

No. She was too much like him not to understand on some level, what was happening.

"Spit baby out!" She looks at her mother in horror. "No sick!"

Well, Mikoto wasn't terribly far off in her assessment of the situation. It was really about the best that anyone could ever expect from someone of her age in a situation like this.

Hinata laughs and kisses her forehead. "The baby has to stay inside me for awhile." She smiles at her daughter. "All babies start out this way. You and your brother did."

Mikoto's confusion was only growing. Itachi knew what was about to happen and apparently, so did Sasuke because he rushes over to his daughter and scoops her into his arms.

"It's alright." Sasuke had learned well. "You're going to have a little brother or sister." He smiles at her reassuringly. "It'll take a long time, but this is a good thing and the baby is okay."

He was now commencing the jiggle. Ah yes, the jiggle. The tried and true method of comforting any baby.

Itachi was well familiar with it himself. It was the only thing that had ever calmed Sasuke down when he was fussing like Mikoto was now.

"No share!" She makes a face.

Oh boy. That wasn't the response that Itachi had been expecting at all. It seemed that Mikoto did fully grasp the situation and jealousy was rearing its ugly head.

"You're gonna have your hands full." Suigetsu laughs at them.

Immediately, Sasuke _**and**_ Hinata glare at the swordsman. "Shut up." It was a rare day when Hinata glared at someone, but it usually achieved the desired results immediately.

Hinata promptly proceeds to ignore Suigetsu in favor of her daughter. "You share with Haru all the time." She smiles at her. "It doesn't make us love you any less and now, you won't be the littlest."

Mikoto tilts her head at that. There was some serious processing going on in that tiny, little head of hers.

Haru laughs and smiles. "It'll be fun." Thank goodness at least the eldest was a bit more reasonable.

Perhaps, it was only to be expected that he youngest would have the hardest time coping with a new addition to the family.

"Fun?" The child giggles and claps her hands. "Okay. Me big!"

Well, Haru was clearly magical. How else could he have avoided what surely was going to be a major temper tantrum of the highest order?

Sasuke chuckles and nods. "Yes, you're a big girl now." He smiles and rocks her more. "Try to be very nice to your little brother or sister. Alright?"

Taka's reactions were mixed to say the least. Sugietsu apparently found the entire situation to be hysterical. Jugo was smiling as if all was right with the world and Karin was well, positively charmed by Sasuke's parental side Itachi supposed.

"Okay!" Mikoto smiles and cuddles into her father.

"She really is Daddy's Little Girl." Hinata laughs as she looks around. "Oh and feel free to dig in." She smiles at the other members of Taka. "I made plenty. So we don't have to worry about running out anytime soon."

Jugo nods at that. "So do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Who knew that the gentle giant could be so impractical.

It didn't matter what gender the next child was. They had a Clan to restore and besides, they already had one of each anyway.

"A girl." Hinata smiles at them. "Mikoto is going to need backup for when she starts dating. Sasuke and I already discussed as much earlier."

Karin snorts at that as if she thought the bluenette was completely crazy and to be fair, the young woman had a perfectly legitimate reason for feeling that way. "No one is going to stop Sasuke Uchiha from terrorizing whatever local boy is foolish enough to smile at her." Because well, Sasuke was Sasuke. Some things didn't change.

Not that Itachi wanted him too. If nothing else, his foolish little brother did provide quite a bit of amusement for him in the afterlife.

"Mother and Father are going to be thrilled when they hear the news." He smiles to himself.

Oh their parents were still fawning over Haru and Mikoto in the afterlife. As well they should be, of course. Sasuke did have two very adorable children that practically demanded to be fawned over.

Sasuke looks around in an utterly baffled manner. "Jugo, did you say something?" Damn it. He must have overheard him.

Jugo shakes his head quickly. "I didn't say anything." He should probably get out of here before he got caught.

It was one thing for the children to see him. It was another for Sasuke to see him. He didn't want to drive Sasuke to the brink of madness again.

"Maybe, it's just all the excitement." Hinata giggles. "I can't wait to tell Aoda. He's going to be over the Moon about this news."

Yes, that was a safe bet. That snake really did love 'Hatchlings' as he called them. Oh well, Itachi needed to get going. Besides, they weren't the only ones who had to deliver the good news to people. He still had to tell the rest of their Clan in the afterlife.


	10. Chapter 10

An Unexpected Match

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well, I finally decided what gender baby number three is going to be. Those of you who have read _**That's My Boy**_ may recognize this child. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place three months after the last one. Oh and this is _**NOT**_ the final chapter. We've still got awhile to go yet. Happy reading.

Chapter 10

"Mommy big belly!" Mikoto giggle madly at her 'new' discovery.

Sasuke couldn't help, but snort at that. Their daughter certainly did have a knack for pointing out the obvious. Hopefully, Hinata's feelings weren't hurt though.

Hinata shakes her head and smiles as she sets Mikoto in her stroller. "Yes, but that's only so your little brother or sister will have lots of room to grow until they're ready to come out." Luckily, the bluenette wasn't nearly as self-conscious about her body as she had been during her first pregnancy (or to a lesser extent, her second).

"Okay, Mommy!" The raven haired toddler smiles up at her mother.

Haru laughs as he scurries over to them. "We should hurry." The sound of their children's laughter never failed to amaze Sasuke. "Lady Tsunade won't like it, if we're late."

His son's vocabulary was growing by leaps and bounds. He was now edging ever closer towards his fourth birthday and sounding more and more like an Academy student.

"Yes, we should." Sasuke smiles at them as they set off. "If we're very lucky today, we might find out if you're going to have a little brother or sister."

After all, Hinata was five months along and the baby was already kicking. Sasuke had been through this process twice before, but he doubted that would make it any less nerve-wracking or wondrous.

"Yay!" Mikoto claps and Haru smiles as the Uchiha procession slowly make their way to the hospital.

Sasuke makes sure to keep his arm wrapped around Hinata's waist as the bluenette waddles forward. Yes, waddles.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. "You look entirely too pleased with yourself." His wife did have a habit of doing that when she was pregnant.

"Why shouldn't I be?" He kisses her cheek and smirks. "Baby number three is on the way and I never knew that a penguin's waddle could be so sexy."

Indeed. That's what her current method of walking resembled most to him. A penguin's waddle.

Hinata rolls her eyes at that as they plow forward. "I never knew you wanted to sleep on the couch so much." Hey! That wasn't fair!

Besides, she'd be punishing herself just as much as him. Hinata had to know that. So her threat was an idle or at least a short-lived one.

"Such cruelty." Sasuke shakes his head. "I know you don't mean it though. Who would give you your belly rubs, if I was sleeping on the couch?"

Hinata pauses as she considers that. The woman did love those while she was expecting.

"Alright." She sighs as she leans into his hold. "You're l-lucky that you're good at massages."

Oh yes, he was. Extremely so. That was why they were on baby number three so early in their marriage.

"I know." He smirks as their family makes their way to the hospital.

* * *

A short while later, Tsunade shakes her head. Here they were again. This was going to be an interesting morning to say the least.

"You said that the baby has been kicking?" She smiles at Hinata.

The young mother was still giving her husband annoyed looks. So Sasuke must have teased her somehow. For some reason, expectant fathers just couldn't resist teasing their lovers about their pregnancies.

Haru nods excitedly. "Littlest brother or sister kicks a lot." He was such a sweet child. Clearly, Hinata's genes had been dominant as far as his personality went.

"That's a good sign." Tsunade smiles at him. "Well, let's get your mother set up on the exam table and then we'll see if we can tell yet."

Tsunade proceeds to exactly that as Sasuke watches her like a hawk. Gods and Goddesses help anyone who was foolish enough to upset Hinata during her pregnancy in any way. This was truly a man who could level mountains, if he desired to do so.

"Sister! Brother!" Mikoto squeals in delight.

Sasuke chuckles and leans down to kiss her forehead. "That's right." Though it was rather heartwarming to see him be transformed from a terrifying figure into an almost cute one all because of a little girl's and boy's laughter.

Hinata dutifully waits for Tsunade to get everything set up. Frankly, she was the only one in the Uchiha family who wasn't a big baby about doctor's appointments.

"Alright." She laughs softly as she looks at the screen. "Let's see what we have here."

Mikoto tilts her head as she looks at the screen. "No colors?" Indeed. It was a black and white screen. She was enormously perceptive for someone who hadn't quite reached her second birthday.

Hinata smiles at her daughter and nods reassuringly. It wasn't surprising that the young Uchiha would be concerned about a lack of color.

"That's right." Tsunade looks at the screen more. "Unfortunately, the machines don't allow us to see color, but we can probably tell if it's a boy or a girl."

Mikoto and Haru both seem pacified by this. Good. Now, the busty blonde just had to get a good look at this kid.

"This is our tiebreaker." Sasuke smiles smugly. "Well, our first tiebreaker anyway."

Just how many kids was Sasuke planning to have? Tsunade wouldn't put it passed him to shoot for double digits. Hinata would have to put her foot down sooner or later.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. "Ignore him." She smiles at Tsunade. "He's always smug during my pregnancies."

Yes, he was certainly a proud papa. Moving on. Ah ha!

"Congratulations." She smiles at them. "This one is a boy." Tsunade glances at the image again. "It seems that everything is developing normally for this stage in the pregnancy."

Hinata and Sasuke sigh in relief as Haru and Mikoto begin to chatter. It was quite the amusing sight to see. One never knew what to expect when dealing with an Uchiha Pregnancy.

"Thank you." Sasuke nods at her. "Hinata, we should probably get you back to the house. You should rest."

The poor woman. It was likely that Sasuke would have just tied her to the bed, if Hinata allowed it. It was sweet, but the Uchiha patriarch needed to learn that women could handle this. They had been doing it as long as humanity existed.

Hinata laughs as she slowly gets up. "Sasuke, I'm not made of glass." Damn right. "I have done this twice before, you know."

"That's no reason to take any chances." He shakes his head and gives her a particularly stubborn look. "Besides, I doubt Mikoto and Haru really wanna spend all day in the hospital either." He gazes at Tsunade. "No offense."

The busty blonde shrugs at that. It wasn't unexpected. Many ninjas hated being in hospitals for obvious reasons.

"None taken." At least, Sasuke's manners had improved over the years.

Hinata was a good influence on him in that way. Well that and in other ways. They were the Leaf's most unlikely couple, but somehow it had all worked out beautifully.

With that being said, Tsunade watches at he Uchiha Clan makes their way out of the hospital room. For now, everything was calm and peaceful. That wouldn't last for long though.

In approximately four months, every one would have to take cover. If Uchiha Pregnancies were interesting, Hyuga Deliveries could be deadly. That Gentle Fist was decidedly not gentle.

* * *

At dinner, Sasuke smiles as he sets out some cinnamon rolls for Hinata. She loved them and was still a bit grumpy at him for the penguin comment. Honestly though, how could he resist? It had just been so adorable.

"You're trying to butter me up." Hinata laughs softly as the children join in.

Sasuke smirks and sits by her. "Is it working?" There were few things that were bad enough that bribing his wife with cinnamon rolls wouldn't work.

She nods and smiles. Fortunately, all seemed to be forgiven once Hinata had her precious cinnamon rolls.

"Story!" Haru beams at them. "Tell us more story!"

He was still working on complete sentences, but they were definitely getting closer. Sometimes he'd forget a word or two, but that was fine. Clearly, the boy was a genius anyway.

That and the boy certainly knew what he wanted. Sasuke sighs, but soon smiles.

"Alright." There was no denying that face. "Well, after the war things started to change." A lot.

 _He had been a complete idiot to agree to this transplant. Sasuke shifted slightly in his hospital bed, but soon stopped when he heard someone coming._

 _"Best to start the drip." He recognized Tsunade's voice. "I'm not sure what to make of him, but he did the right thing in the end and we do have a medical obligation to see to our patients' comfort."_

 _She obviously hadn't been alone. Though it took Sasuke a moment to realize who was with her._

 _"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Hinata. "I'll get on it right away." Soft footsteps soon followed as Hinata leaned over the bed and presumably turned on the drip._

 _That must have been what happened because it didn't take long for Sasuke to feel some relief from his agony. That and well, it was hard not to be distracted when such fine cleavage was that close to your face._

 _His eyes may have been closed, but he could still feel it. The little wallflower wouldn't have ever leaned over him like that, if she knew he was awake._

 _"Good." Tsunade sounded pleased. "I'll head off. I've got a lot of patients to attend to." She paused for a few seconds. "Look after him and if anything strange happens or you feel threatened, call for help." With that being said, the busty Hokage walked off._

 _Hinata shook her head and likely glared at him. "You can stop pretending to be asleep now." Ah. She was a clever one._

 _"What gave me away?" He slowly opened his eyes._

 _He should be terrified. Sasuke had just gotten a major surgery and Hinata was apparently in prime fighting condition. That and she had every reason to be angry, but she just looked so damn cute. He couldn't be scared of her._

 _Hinata blushed and glared more. "Your breathing was faster than someone who was asleep and you have a slight nosebleed that I doubt is from the surgery." She'd grown feistier during the war, it seemed._

 _"That's a perfectly natural reaction." Sasuke felt his face burn with embarrassment._

 _It was a good thing that it was just the two of them. The Leaf Village would have had a good laugh at the knowledge that Hinata Hyuga had made Sasuke Uchiha blush._

Hinata smiles and holds his hand comfortingly. "You don't have to think about before the war anymore." Though he didn't miss the slight eye roll. "I'm not sure why you felt it was necessary to tell them that part though."

"Silly daddy!" Mikoto giggles.

Pft. He was not silly. Their children were just far too young to understand why he had gotten a nosebleed. That was all.

Haru laughs and smiles. "What are we going to call Little Brother?" Hmm. That was a good point.

Baby Number Three now had a gender. So he should have a name. It would have to be an excellent name though. Something befitting of him.

"Hmm." Sasuke chuckles and ruffles Haru's hair affectionately. "That is a good question."

 _Clap! BOOM!_ The sound of thunder briefly distracts Sasuke from his musings.

Hinata smiles and laughs. "I guess we have our answer." Yes, it seemed that they did. "How about Arashi?"

"Light lights!" Mikoto's eyes widen as those lavender orbs stare out the kitchen window in fascination. "Looky!"

Yes, light lights. That apparently was the best way a verbal one (almost two) year old knew how to describe lightning.

Sasuke nods as he follows his daughter's gaze. It was hard not to notice the storm that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Fate. That was the simplest explanation that he could think of.

"Yes, I see the lightning too." He smiles at her. "Don't worry. As long as you're careful, it won't hurt you."

Well at least it was extremely unlikely anyway. The odds of getting struck by lightning outside of battle were incredibly low.

Mikoto tilts her head, but nods after a moment. It was amazing. How much a child instinctively trusted their parents.

"Okay." She smiles at him.

Her fear or fascination with lightning had been temporarily dealt with just like that. It was like magic really.

Haru laughs and smiles. "Arashi." That was it. "It means storm." It was perfect.

How a three year old had come up with the name for his little brother was beyond Sasuke. Haru did have some Itachi in him, it seemed.

"That's a lovely name." Hinata smiles at their eldest son.

Their eldest. They now had two sons and one daughter. Their family was growing by leaps and bounds.

Sasuke nods in agreement. "Yes, it is." He chuckles. "I'm sure that Aoda will have a grand time saying it over and over again."

"Suigetsu will probably think it was inspired by him." Hinata laughs softly.

Yes, that was a very real possibility. Not that Sasuke cared. It was a good name and that's what they were going to go with.

"Arashi Uchiha." He hears someone say.

Sasuke was pretty sure that it was him saying it, but it might have been Haru. Either way, they had decided on a name and in a few months, their youngest child would arrive in the world. Everything was exactly as it should be.


	11. Chapter 11

An Unexpected Match

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but feel free to let me know if you have any suggestions or requests for it. Without further ado, I introduce (or reintroduce) Arashi Uchiha. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** Several months have passed since the last chapter. I may have changed up Arashi's original physical appearance from _**That's My Boy,**_ but he's adorable no matter what.

Chapter 11

Hinata sighs as she looks at Sasuke and their children four months later. It had finally happened. She was going into labor again.

"Sasuke, it would be best, if you just took them to the waiting room." She smiles at her husband. "I don't want to Gentle Fist you and they need you. I'll be alright."

Which could only mean two things. The current Uchiha patriarch was frantic and their children were curious. This was not a good combination.

Sasuke looks at her skeptically. "Are you sure?" Her lovable idiot had clearly forgotten what happened at Mikoto's birth.

Hinata just nods and smiles at him. She had done this twice before. She could do it again.

"This isn't my first time bringing a child into this world, Sasuke." It likely wouldn't bet he last either. "Besides, I have Tsunade and Shizune with me."

They were some of the best medics in the Five Great Nations, if not the best. She'd be fine.

Sasuke shakes his head and kisses her forehead. "Well, I still think it'd be better if I stayed." He smiles at her wistfully and caresses her cheek. "But that's probably just one of many reasons why Itachi always said that I was his foolish little brother."

Laughter. It was the strangest sensation. Hinata could have sworn that she could hear the sound of a man's laughter nearby, but no grown men were laughing in that room.

"Yes, that's just one of many reasons why you're foolish and I love you for it." She smiles at him. "Just make sure that Haru and Mikoto don't blow up the hospital or something."

With their children, that wasn't an illegitimate concern. They had both the Uchiha and Hyuga bloodlines running in them. Gods and Goddesses forbid they have a temper tantrum or something of that nature.

The Leaf probably wouldn't still be standing by the end of it. Facts were facts.

Sasuke snorts at that and nods. "Come on." Before turning his attention to Mikoto and her older brother. "Let's go to the waiting room."

Haru beams and smiles at his father. "Do you think they'll have chocolate snacks in the machines?" Hinata giggles at that question. It was truly the simple things in life that made children happiest.

Her husband nods and their children dutifully follow after him. It reminded Hinata of the way ducklings would follow after their mother (or in this case father).

"That is disturbingly adorable." Tsunade shakes her head and sighs. "Alright, Hinata. Shall we get started then?"

Hinata barely refrains from rolling her eyes. It wasn't as if she really had a choice. After all, Arashi had decided he wanted to be born now and there really was no reasoning with a stubborn Uchiha. Whether they were inside or outside the womb.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiashi watches with more than some amusement as Sasuke helps the children get some chocolate out of a machine. How the man had gone from being one of the most feared ninjas to have ever lived to getting children chocolates was still something of a mystery even to him.

"Am I going to need to lock up your chakra points for the safety of this village?" He raises an eyebrow. "Because I certainly have no issue doing so if that's what it takes to defend the Five Great Nations."

Sasuke snorts at him. This was only to be expected of course. Hiashi had grown accustomed to Sasuke's less than impeccable manners. The boy clearly had no respect for his elders.

Not that it mattered to Hiashi. "No." The boy was still his Son-In-Law and he would acknowledge and accept Hiashi's authority one way or another.

"Good." He shrugs gracefully. "As you know, it is common for fathers to worry about their wives during this time. It will pass."

He had personally been a nervous wreck when Emiko had gone into labor both times. Despite all logical reasoning, it never got any easier.

"Hi, Grandfather!" Haru smiles at Hiashi.

Though grandchildren were of course, a gift from the Gods and Goddesses. Mercifully, Haru hadn't taken after his father too much in personality and Mikoto was just under two years old. So it was a bit hard to tell if she had yet.

"Hello." Hiashi strides over to them.

Mikoto beams up at him. Well, perhaps it wasn't too early to tell after all. One could only hope.

Sasuke shakes his head. "I know that, but that doesn't make it any easier." Oh yes, on that point Hiashi could sympathize.

Hiashi nods at him. "Well, she'll manage." His daughter's kindness often made people underestimate her, but Hiashi knew the truth. She was a lot stronger than most people gave her credit for.

Haru nods in agreement as he stuffs his mouth full of chocolate. The boy was going to get fat at this rate.

"You're fortunate, that I insisted they begin training you in the Gentle Fist Style early on." Hiashi shakes his head.

The image of a chubby Hyuga, well Uchiha was an odd one. A very odd one indeed.

Mikoto frowns and her lower lip quivers. "We like c-chocolate!" Damn it. The Sad Face. Hiashi Hyuga had survived many fearsome battles and seen countless numbers of Jutsus, but nothing of them could compare to that one.

"Yes, chocolate is nice." He sighs and shakes his head.

He was completely defeated by two children who weren't even in the Academy yet. It should be humiliating, but one couldn't begrudge them their victory. They were too adorable to do so.

* * *

A few hours later, Sasuke hears a loud cry and immediately bolts towards the hospital room. He knew what that meant. Arashi had been born.

"Well, no one can fault your father's speed." Hiashi shakes his head in amusement.

The children just smile and nod as they make their way after Sasuke. He knew they'd follow him, so Sasuke doesn't waste anytime bursting into the room.

Tsunade blinks and shakes her head. "We were just coming to get you." Sasuke promptly ignores her and darts to Hinata's side.

"He lacks patience, but I can't blame him." His Father-In-Law was right about that.

Nothing was going to stop Sasuke from seeing Hinata and their youngest child. Patience might be a virtue, but he didn't give a damn.

Hinata was once again holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Their youngest son was wrapped in a white blanket. So Sasuke couldn't see his face yet.

"How are you feeling?" He smiles at his wife.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. "I can't believe you're actually asking that question." Right. That might not have been the most intelligent inquiry that he had ever made.

Hiashi actually snorts at that question. Still, Hinata was nice enough to indulge Sasuke. Which was a damn good thing because Haru and Mikoto were both rather eager to meet their baby brother.

"Can we see him?" Haru smiles as he tries to look inside the blanket.

 _"He could just use the Byakugan, but I suppose children are adorably foolish sometimes."_ Sasuke blinks and looks around in confusion.

What was going on? He could swear he'd heard a man's voice, but that was just ridiculous. Well, unless it was Hiashi. His lips hadn't moved though.

Tsunade tilts her head at Sasuke. "Are you alright?" Right. He must have imagined it.

"Yes, I'm wonderful." Sasuke smiles as he stands closer to Hinata and undoes the blanket just enough to see their youngest child's face.

Mikoto promptly squeals and giggles. "Little brother!" Not that Sasuke could blame their daughter.

"Yes, he is your little brother and he's a wonder." Hiashi smiles at Arashi as well.

Arashi was of course adorable. How could he not be? He had exceptional genes, after all. Which was likely the reason why even Hiashi couldn't fully resist his cuteness.

"Yes, he is." Hinata smiles down at Arashi's adorable, little face.

Arashi's onyx color eyes look up at his mother curiously. His raven colored hair had some midnight blue in it. His face was much like Hinata's though.

"He has daddy's ears!" Haru laughs as he looks down at the bundle in Hinata's arms in wonder. "Mommy's smile though!"

Yes, he did. Which was a good thing. Sasuke was more prone to smirking than smiling. Though he could smile when he was properly motivated to do so anyway.

"Yeah!" Mikoto smiles.

Sasuke smirks as Arashi cuddles against Hinata. "Yes, he takes after me." He and his son shared at least one hobby in common it seemed, cuddling up to Hinata.

As if sensing his thoughts, Hinata rolls her eyes playfully at him. On second though, she probably actually had.

"Do not compare your deviancy with my grandson's innocence." Hiashi rolls his eyes.

"Yes, he does." Hinata snorts softly in open amusement as she ignores her father. "Don't you, Arashi?" She smiles down at their newborn son, who just giggles in response.

* * *

A few days later, Aoda knew it was a glorious day. The youngest hatchling had come home. Which meant that he was finally going to get to see him.

"He looks just like his sire and mother." The serpent says back and forth happily at that knowledge.

Sasuke nods at that. "Yes." His Mate was still resting comfortably in a wheelchair with the child in her arms.

She didn't really need one in Aoda's opinion. Master Sasuke was just very protective and occasionally, his Mate would indulge these tendencies of his.

"Aoda!" Mikoto giggles and claps her chubby little hands.

The Hatchlings of course were always happy to see him. It was only to be expected though. He was an exceptional Summon.

"Hatchlings!" He smiles and sways giddily at the attention.

Haru and Mikoto race over towards him and soon start petting him. Aoda did love to be petted, especially belly rubs.

Sasuke smirks at Hinata. "They certainly aren't nearly as cautious around him as you used to be." To which his Mate blushes.

"I remember those days well." Aoda smiles. "I'll tell the Hatchlings all about it."

 _Aoda watched Sasuke with ever growing concern. His Master's scent was nervous, but he didn't detect any sort of actual threat against his physical safety._

 _"Are you alright, Master Sasuke?" He looked alright, but something was clearly amiss._

 _Sasuke just shook his head quickly. "I'm fine, Aoda." He was not fine. Anyone could see that clear as day._

 _True, he might not be human, but Aoda wasn't stupid. He just needed to figure out what had his Master so fidgety. It was most unlike him._

 _"Is it about the human female with the creamy scales and nice rack as Suigetsu says?" The response Aoda received was rather entertaining._

 _Sasuke just sputtered. He even started to choke and his face turned a bit pink. So that was it. It was human mating season._

 _Aoda chuckled. "If you like the female, take her to your territory." This was easy enough to resolve. "Bring her food and perhaps some flowers." Aoda wasn't sure why, but most females adored flowers._

 _For a moment, it looked as though his Master was going to argue with him. He thought better of it though. Deep down, Master Sasuke knew that he was right._

 _"Maybe." He shook his head and crossed his arms. "I might have tricked her while I was traveling with Taka and I've done a lot of bad things."_

 _Ah. So it was a confidence thing. That was a bit harder to fix, but Aoda knew he could do it._

 _"You're a strong male." He nodded encouragingly. "You have a large territory and plenty of food. You're more than capable of protecting your Mate and Hatchlings."_

 _He didn't understand why humans made everything so complicated. It was really a wonder that they ever managed to breed._

 _"It's not that simple, Aoda." Sasuke laughed softly at him. "Though, maybe I can ask her."_

 _Good. Now, they were finally getting somewhere. The Hatchlings were sure to be adorable. Aoda just knew it._

"Daddy was shy?" Haru blinks.

Clearly, the thought was an alien one to the boy. Aoda couldn't blame him though. It was hard to imagine Master Sasuke being shy about anything, but indeed that had been the case.

So he nods in confirmation. "One could say that." Obviously, Master Sasuke had eventually gotten over his shyness though. The man did have three Hatchlings.

Arashi giggles and coos. He was an adorable little thing. All of them were. Just as Aoda knew they would be.

"I was not shy." Sasuke scoffs at the mere suggestion of such a thing.

It was likely out of concern for his reputation or something of that sort. Aoda didn't understand why that was an issue for him. He was still one of the strongest humans on the planet.

Hinata laughs and holds his hand. "Well, not anymore." She smiles at him. "We should probably go inside for now. I don't want Arashi to get overexcited."

Pft. Aoda didn't believe that for a minute. The female just wanted to cuddle up to Master Sasuke.

"Right." Sasuke nods as he pats Aoda's scales. "I'm sure that you'll have plenty of opportunity to play with him later. For now, Arashi and the other Hatchlings need some rest."

Hmpf. The man was just humoring him. That was fine though. They needed some time to bond with each other and the new Hatchling.

"Of course." He nods at them reassuringly. "I shall guard the territory against all who would be foolish enough to enter."

Sasuke snorts at that and nods as the family heads inside. It was far from a mystery why his Master was snorting though. No one would be foolish enough to attack this place.

Not with Master Sasuke, Mistress Hinata, himself, and Master Itachi lurking about. Oh yes, he knew well about the spirit that still resided here. Aoda allowed it though. Itachi's mission was the same as his own. To protect his family.

 _"Indeed."_ The serpent hears someone whisper.

It must have been Itachi. Every now and then, if one listened carefully…one could hear him. Some things never changed.


	12. Chapter 12

An Unexpected Match

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I was hoping to update this story sooner, but real life and technical glitches got in the way. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Approximately three months have passed since the last chapter. So we get to see how Baby Arashi has settled in with his new family. **Oh and this isn't the final chapter.** Happy reading.

Chapter 12

Arashi smiles as he burrows against his father's chest. Well at least, that's what his daddy called it Mommy called it snuggling. He still didn't know what the difference between snuggling and burrowing was though.

"That's an excellent fireball, Haru." Sasuke smiles as he holds Arashi closer to his chest.

His older brother beams back at Daddy. "Thanks!" Haru had a very nice smile and so did his big sister, Mikoto.

Actually, all his family members had nice smiles. They were always laughing and happy to see him. Arashi always got lots of burrows and snuggles.

"See, see?" His big sister obviously wasn't going to be outshined that easily though.

One of her eyes was now as red as a ruby and the other was lavender. It was pretty. His big brother was always proud of himself when he did that and now, so was Mikoto.

Daddy smirks at her and nods approvingly. "Yes, I see." He chuckles and strides over towards her and gives her a snuggle. "You're already an exceptional Uchiha Princess."

Mikoto was now giggling madly. She really liked Daddy. Just as much as he and Haru did.

"Yes!" She claps happily. "Yes! Yes!"

Speaking of Daddy, Mommy should be home soon. For some reason that he didn't entirely understand yet, his Mommy and Daddy had to leave the house for long times. Something about work.

Arashi did not appreciate this. Why was this 'work' always trying to steal his Mommy and Daddy from them? He'd spark spark 'work' whenever he got his hands on them!

"We're the princes though." Haru smiles at Sasuke.

Yeah! They were! Whatever princes meant and princess. Daddy said it like it was a good thing though. So it had to be. Daddy knew everything!

Sasuke chuckles at that and nods. "Yes, you are." He smiles at them and pets Aoda quickly.

The big snake was always around. That was okay though. Arashi liked Aoda. He was a nice snakey.

If only, he could actually say words like Aoda though. Things would be much easier on him. Oh well. For now, Arashi would just have to rely on gestures and sounds. His family was usually pretty good at understanding what he meant.

"Looky!" Mikoto smiles. "Little brother wants up."

Mikoto in particular was really good at it. His family seemed to know everything though. Daddy wasn't the only one. Maybe, that was just a big person thing though.

Arashi wouldn't know. He was still learning, but one day he'd big just like them. Then he'd know everything too!

Sasuke laughs at that and dutifully lifts Arashi high over his head. "Yes, he does." Causing the baby to coo and giggle madly.

This was always fun. Daddy was really big. He felt almost as big as snakey when Daddy lifted him up like this. It was fun.

"We should go inside." Haru laughs. "Mommy's cinnamon rolls are almost done."

Arashi still wasn't sure exactly what those were. They smelled nice though and they made Mommy happy though. He'd try some, but he didn't have any teeth.

"You're right." Sasuke nods as he carries Arashi inside the house, after waving to Aoda.

Yep. The house did smell nice. That and Mommy should be home soon. Which could only mean one thing. More snuggles or um burrows! Yeah!

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata shakes her head in amusement as she begins heading home from the hospital. She knew exactly what would be waiting for her when she got home.

So did everyone else. "Try not to get tackled." Tsunade laughs softly. "I imagine a pack of puppies charging at you whenever you open that door."

She wasn't too far off really. Haru and Mikoto were more than big enough to charge at her now and Sasuke, well he was Sasuke. Enough said on that matter, really.

"You're right." She giggles. "Though it's nice that they're always so excited to see me." She even might end up getting a 'kiss' from an overgrown golden retriever trapped inside a snake's body.

Tsunade smiles at her warmly. "Yes, I imagine so." She shakes her head and places her hands on her hips. "You should probably go though. Knowing Sasuke, he's likely counting down the seconds."

That did sound like her husband. Though Hinata couldn't really blame him. Their life together probably felt like a dream to the raven haired ninja. One that he could wake up from at any moment and so, he was understandably cautious.

"He is." She laughs as she makes her way out of the hospital. "Trust me, he is."

The bluenette decides to make the journey back to their home as quickly as possible. There was really no good reason to keep impatient Uchihas waiting.

"Hyugas can wait." Hinata smiles to herself. "Uchihas, well they aren't exactly known for their patience."

With that thought in mind, she races towards the District. Everyone that saw her running was amused or willing to overlook her behavior. After all, who really wanted to keep Sasuke Uchiha waiting for his wife's return?

No one. That's who. Contrary popular belief, most Leaf Villagers weren't stupid. Oblivious sometimes, but not stupid.

So she runs and she runs. "Okay, I'm close enough." Until she was within range for a Body Flicker.

Thank goodness for that technique. It tended to save one so much trouble. It was also the technique that gets her right by her front door.

"I'm home." She smiles as she knocks.

It took precisely 0.005 seconds for Haru to open the door and glomp her. Anyone who thought Uchihas weren't affectionate clearly hadn't met her eldest son.

"Mother!" Haru smiles at her.

Mikoto wasn't far behind though. "Mommy!" She did so love to imitate her eldest brother.

It was adorable. Though Arashi wasn't with them and Hinata could smell cinnamon rolls cooking.

"Well, it would be a shame to let your father's and baby brother's good efforts go to waste." She smiles at them. "Let's go eat those cinnamon rolls." With that being said, she saunters towards the kitchen with her two eldest children in tow.

* * *

A minute or two later, Sasuke smiles as the rolls finished. Perfect. Just in time.

"I imagine that you would have an easier time reintegrating in the village, if they knew how good you are at making cinnamon rolls." Hinata giggles at him as she walks over to Sasuke.

Maybe. They didn't deserve the cinnamon rolls though. Those were only for his family.

"Maybe." Sasuke shrugs, but he smiles as he kisses her. "Welcome home." Deciding to ignore the two 'yucky's' he heard from Haru and Mikoto.

They were just kids. They didn't know any better. One day, they would learn to appreciate the value of kissing.

"Gross." Haru shakes his head. "So w-what happened after Aoda?"

Their children were also annoyingly and adorably persistent sometimes. It seemed one way or another, Haru and Mikoto were bound and determined to get the full story out of them.

Sasuke chuckles at that as he starts doling out the pastries. "Well, it's a long story." That was what one would call them, right? "It took me awhile, but eventually I managed to get settled back into village and convince your mother to marry me."

 _"It wasn't what I foresaw for her." Hiashi looked at him as others began filing into the Hyuga Dinning Hall. "I always expected it would be Naruto."_

 _Sasuke shrugged in response. "Well, a ninja must always expect the unexpected." He knew that he was likely about to hear far less 'polite' reactions to his relationship with Hinata._

 _Hiashi had actually been 'nice' to him that evening. Well, as nice as that man ever got. As far as Sasuke could tell, the Hyuga Patriarch actually felt somewhat sympathetic towards his plight and was probably relived that Sasuke had decided to do things 'the proper way.'_

 _Proper meaning Sasuke was going to propose before they started a family together. He would have done that anyway, but Hiashi was fanatic about such traditions being observed._

 _"Are you certain you want to make this grand a spectacle out of this?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow at him. "Most people are unaware that the two of you are even courting."_

 _Hiashi had a point there. That wouldn't stop Sasuke though. He had always been foolish._

 _"I'm sure." He nodded at him._

 _Most of the rest of the evening passed by in something of a blur to Sasuke. People congratulated Hinata on her birthday. There was music, dancing, eating, and present unwrapping._

 _There was also an ungodly amount of cake scattered everywhere. Hyugas certainly did love to flaunt their wealth, Sasuke observed. Oh well. He couldn't hold it against them. He'd likely show off a bit as well, once his Clan was restored._

 _"Here, Hinata." Sasuke smiled at her. "Drink it slowly." He poured her a bottle of expensive champagne._

 _The woman had always liked how the bubbles tickled her. It was such an innocent reason to adore an alcoholic beverage, but that was just part of what made Hinata, well Hinata._

 _Naruto looked at Sasuke like he had grown another head or something. "That's unexpectedly nice of you bastard." He hadn't even told Naruto about his relationship with Hinata._

 _Not because he was ashamed, but mostly because Sasuke didn't want his sweet kitten to have to deal with all the stares from the village and poorly concealed gossip. The blond meant well and all, but he was horrible at keeping any sort of secret._

 _"Whatever." He rolled his eyes at his best friend as Hinata laughed and drank from her champagne glass._

 _They had been 'courting' as Hiashi called it for months. As often as he could get away with it, he'd whisk Hinata to his District. Aoda had been right about flowers and food. Some things were universal._

 _Hinata drank from her glass and then spat something out. It made a small, but somehow still deafening clang as the piece of jewelry smacked onto the table._

 _"It's a ring!" There were some benefits and drawbacks to having your most precious person turn out to be a Hyuga._

 _One of them was the Byakugan. They likely all saw that ring. It was a glorious ring though._

 _"S-Sasuke?" Hinata blinked as she looked at the ring with wide eyes. "A-Are you proposing?"'_

 _Well yes, Sasuke smirked to himself. That was usually why one would buy a ring with such a large heart shaped ruby in the center and a golden band surrounding it._

 _He nodded and caressed her cheek. "Yes, I am." Sasuke ignored the loud whispers that were now erupting around them. "I love you and I don't feel like sneaking you into the Uchiha District anymore. Your father has given his blessing." He smiled at her. "I think that I've always loved you, even back in the Academy. I was just too young and foolish to realize it back then."_

 _The reaction was mixed. Some people were stunned into silence. Others clapped and gasped. Still, others were outraged._

 _Hinata was Hinata though. "Yes!" She'd never cared about such things and jumped into his arms._

 _The action caused the chair to give out from underneath them. Not that such a thing mattered to either of them. They were far more interested in each other than the fact he was now laying on the ground and Hinata was straddling him in a way that was…well, slightly suggestive._

 _"Good." Sasuke smirked at her as they kissed. "I was hoping you'd say that."_

 _Hinata returned his kiss and Sasuke was only idly aware of Naruto. The man gaped like a fish at them. Whatever. He had his chance. It was his turn now._

Hinata laughs and shakes her head. "I suppose that we did scandalize more than a few people that day." That was an understatement. People still talked about his proposal to this day.

"Romantic!" Mikoto giggles.

Her vocabulary continued to grow by leaps and bounds, Sasuke notes. Surely, she'd take the Academy by storm in a few years.

Mikoto was far from the only Uchiha child who was in a good mood though. Arashi was giggling and watching the entire scene unfold with unabashed joy.

Children were fortunate in that way. There was a brief period in one's life where you didn't think about how to react. You just did. Such moments were precious, really. Sacred even.

"Tell us about the wedding." Haru smiles at Sasuke cutely.

Hinata laughs and smiles at them. "We'll tell you all about the wedding another day." She glances at the food. "For now, we should probably eat before everything gets cold."

Their children were romantic. Sasuke knew that much, but still they were practical. When it came to a choice between food and a story, well food would win out every time.

"That's right." He smiles at them. "We'll tell you all about the wedding later. That's a long story just by themselves." If his proposal was still talked about, the wedding was legendary.

Fortunately, their sons and daughter were still easily distracted. Arashi with his bottle and Haru with his rolls. That and Mikoto was stuffing them into her mouth faster than she could chew.

"Are you even tasting those?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

To which, Mikoto giggles. "Yes, Daddy." She really was just like her mother in so many ways. Right down to her cinnamon roll fetish.


	13. Chapter 13

An Unexpected Match

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the grand finale of _**An Unexpected Match**_ because this story was short, but sweet by my standards. Happy reading and please do feel free to check out my other stories, if you're interested.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter takes place two years after the previous one.

Chapter 13

Haru smiles as he walks across a stage with his classmates. Today was the big day. He was finally starting his official career as a ninja at the Academy today!

"Haru Uchiha!" His instructor calls out.

He was an official ninja now. Just like his mother and father. His little sister and brother were in the audience as well. Everyone was so happy today.

Oh and he should probably get moving! "Coming!" There were some quiet laughs and chuckles from the audience as he sprints towards Iruka Sensei.

"Here you go." The now middle aged teacher smiles at him as he gives Haru his textbook. "You've more than earned this."

Indeed. He had. He was also the last child to get it due to obvious reasons. U's generally ended up towards the end of any alphabetical lineup anyway, he thinks to himself.

So everyone was _extremely_ pleased to see him get called up. It had been a pretty big class this year and the July Sun was beating down on everyone.

"Thank you." He smiles at Iruka Sensei as he scurries over towards his family.

Iruka was going to be his first instructor. After all, there was more than one teacher at the Academy and his father said that he preferred to start him on a level playing field with the other students. By the time, Haru had proven himself...well, he'd be bumped up to Sasuke's classes along with the rest of his classmates.

Anyway, Haru's mother was standing next to his father. Sasuke wasn't going to let Hinata out of his sight anytime soon and they all knew why with her already rounded belly.

"I think it's going to be a girl." Haru smiles at them.

That would even the numbers again. Father would likely insist on a tiebreaker at some point, but they all knew the truth. Sasuke Uchiha just wanted a very big family and that was that.

Hinata laughs and smiles. "Mmm." She kisses Haru's forehead affectionately, causing him to blush. "We'll see."

There was a regal chuckling as Hiashi strides over to them. "Indeed." He was carrying something that had been wrapped in elegant wrapping paper in his hands. "Haru, you've made us all so proud on this day." The Hyuga patriarch slips it into his hands. "So we got this for you."

Of course, Haru couldn't wait to see what was in it. So he quickly unwraps it and squeals in delight.

"A new kunai sight!" He beams at them. "Thank you!" Yes, it was a very good day.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. "He adores it." For once, grandfather and father were getting along pretty well. "Thank you." To which Hiashi nods as he embraces all of them and makes a graceful departure. Hiashi Hyuga wasn't a man who did long farewells.

* * *

A short while later, Itachi chuckles as he watches his foolish little brother's family come filing in. Three children and a fourth on the way. It was impressive, really.

"Just don't get caught." Aoda peeks his head in through the window. "It's one thing for children to see you, but I'm not sure how Master Sasuke and Mistress Hinata would react."

That was a very good point. It didn't matter though. How could he miss his nephew's first day at the Academy?

After all, wasn't he the one who had taken Sasuke to his all those years ago? Of course, he had been. It was a family tradition. Caution could be damned for one day.

"Of course." He nods at the massive serpent.

He didn't want Aoda to worry for nothing. Besides, Itachi could be careful. He wasn't Sasuke.

"Tell us the story!" Arashi laughs as he walks in with his family. "Or I spark sparks!"

That was right, Arashi was gifted with lightning in the same way that Sasuke was. At only two, he could already make a primitive form of the Chidori. It was exceptional.

Sasuke snorts in amusement. "Very well." Itachi highly doubted that Arashi's threat was inspiring the kind of terror that the youngest male Uchiha had hoped for, but still his foolish little brother was indulging him.

"Let's just get dinner set up first." Hinata smiles at them. "Then we can tell you all about the wedding while we eat." Fortunately for their sakes, the children didn't protest that suggestion.

Uchiha temper tantrums were legendary. Quite honestly, it was a miracle that the Leaf Village was still in one piece. The Terrible Twos combined with their family's fiery temper were quite infamous around these parts.

* * *

At dinner, Sasuke knew that he wasn't getting out of this one so easily. The time had come to tell their children all about the wedding.

"It was quite the lavish affair." Sasuke chuckles as he sees three pairs of eyes stare at him expectantly and one set of amused one.

Their children were positively enthralled, but Hinata thought this was going to be delightfully entertaining. Of course, she did. Women and weddings. It was a thing.

"Lavish means fancy right?" Haru smiles at Sasuke, who nods in response.

Yes, that was one way to put. Ah. He still could remember it all so clearly. It was almost like it had happened yesterday.

 _He still didn't have any idea what he had done to deserve this. Well, Sasuke supposed that technically he had helped to save the world. Still, it was partially his fault things had spiraled out of control during the war in the first place._

 _"She's beautiful, Master Sasuke." Aoda swished in the back. "I can see her. She's getting ready to come down the aisle."_

 _Sasuke nodded as Naruto patted him on the back. The blond had reassured him all day that despite the fact that Sasuke was a bastard, Hinata was still crazy about him. So it would all be okay._

 _"Garuda is quite impressive." Kakashi chuckled as he looked up at the sky. "Whoever heard of a hawk being a ring bearer?"_

 _That was true, but this wasn't a normal wedding. Sasuke thought to himself smugly as the regal bird of prey flew down towards him and deposited the rings in his hand._

 _"I did." Sasuke snorted at his teacher as he looked over the beautiful rings in his hands._

 _Ancient music was playing. Both Uchiha and Hyuga Clan Music. It was a strangely pleasing mix of classical elegance and blood pumping music that was clearly designed to conjure images of battle and more…forbidden ones._

 _Hanabi giggled as she raced down the red carpet with a large basket of flowers in her hands. "Everyone, my big sister is coming." The Hyuga Heiress liberally coats as many people as she could reach with multicolored rose petals._

 _Sasuke could smell the delicious food everywhere. From appetizers to dinner to deserts and everything else, the Hyugas had been thorough. Not that he had expected any less. They would likely always flaunt their wealth._

 _"Yes, she is." Hiashi laughed as he escorted Hinata down the aisle._

 _The sky was blue. The birds were chirping. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and everywhere Sasuke looked he was surrounded by elegant, but all of that was nothing compared to the sight of Hinata in that kimono._

 _The white was purer than any actual snow and the silk flowed around her feminine form in a way that took Sasuke's breath away. So did the joy dancing in those lavender orbs of hers. It was like something straight out of a fairytale._

 _"Ah" Kakahsi smiled at Hinata as she made her way to the golden alter. "There you are." Sasuke could distinctly remember feeling like asking the silver haired man to be their officiator was a mistake. "It's a good thing that you didn't keep him waiting too long, Hinata. Uchihas don't get cold feet, they get fire breath, if one makes them too twitchy."_

 _Laughter. There was so much laughter at those words. Perhaps, Sasuke had finally been accepted back into the Leaf's ranks or they just figured that it was safe to laugh. It was his wedding day, after all._

 _Hinata laughed as she took Sasuke's hands in her own. "I would never keep him waiting." That was good to know, particularly as it pertained to their Honeymoon._

 _"Good." Kakashi smiled. "Everyone, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga." He paused for a moment. "If anyone has any reason why they should not be wed, speak now and be Chidoried."_

 _Sasuke scowled at Kakashi. The only thing that saved his life that was the fact that he had a Honeymoon to look forward to. So he was in an exceptional mood._

 _Fortunately, no one objected. "Wonderful." Kakashi chuckled once more and looked at Sasuke. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish her for all your days? Do you pledge to stand by her side in good times and in bad for as long as you both shall live?"_

 _Sasuke had never been more sure of anything in his life as he was at that moment. "I do." It was as if perfect clarity had washed over him or something of that nature. Truly, a gift from the Heavens'_

 _"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish him for all your days?" Kakashi certainly wasted no time in turning to Hinata. "Do you pledge to stand by his side in good times and in bad for as long as you both shall live?" Which was fine by Sasuke. Again, they had a Honeymoon to get too._

 _Hinata smiled at him as if she knew exactly what was on his mind. She probably did. It didn't exactly take a genius to realize what he was thinking at the moment and the love of his life was a highly intelligent woman._

 _"I do." She smiled at him again. "For always and forever."_

 _Kakashi nodded approvingly. "Then by the power vested in me by the Leaf Village and the Fire Nation, I pronounce thee man and wife." He smirked at Sasuke. "You may kiss the bride and begin working on Clan Restoration efforts later tonight."_

 _Sasuke would have Chidoried him, but Hinata was faster. Much faster. She kissed him and suddenly everything was forgiven._

 _The rest of the night passed in a blur. The roses and garter belt went flying. In the end, Suigetsu and Karin had caught those. Served the bastard right for being such an idiot about Hinata's 'rack' really._

 _There was also cake and dancing. Well wishes and everything else, but Sasuke couldn't lie even now. He was relieved when they flew off on Garuda's back towards their Honeymoon destination._

"Romantic!" Mikoto smiles at them.

Hinata laughs and nods in agreement. "Yes, very romantic." She smiles. "Though you should all get some rest."

The Sun had somehow set on them without the family realizing it. Hinata had a point about the whole resting thing. After some pouting, the proud Uchiha parents manage to coral their children and get into their room.

* * *

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. "Another throne of pillows." Sasuke would always be Sasuke, it seemed.

"Well, of course." He smiles and kisses her forehead. "You are my queen and you are pregnant."

How could she argue with logic like that? Speaking of queens though, they really should start trying to pick out names though.

"Mhm." She smiles and wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck. "So do you have any idea what we should name them?" Hinata glances down slyly at her ever expanding stomach.

 _"Sachi."_ Itachi smiles at them.

That's when Hinata hears something and looks around. "Oh Gods and Goddesses!" The bluenette stares in open shock as she points to him. "Sasuke, Sasuke! Look!"

The figure looks startled at her noticing him, but he doesn't bolt. Her husband looks just as shocked. Not that Hinata could blame either of them Itachi was supposed to be dead.

"Itachi?" Sasuke blinks.

The elder Uchiha shakes his head in amusement. "Well, I suppose that I can't say that Aoda didn't warn me that I wouldn't get caught." Sasuke's Summon had seen Itachi?! "Or that you're the only foolish member of our family anymore, brother." He smiles at Sasuke.

It was the strangest thing. Itachi was there, but Hinata could see straight through him. So could her husband for that matter.

Did that mean what she thought it meant? Was Itachi a ghost? Perhaps, it made sense in a strange way. If anyone had unfinished business, it was definitely him.

"H-How is this possible?" Sasuke voices the question on Hinata's mind.

Itachi smiles at them serenely. "I'm not allowed to say." He chuckles at them. "It certainly wasn't my intention to get caught, but to answer your adorable wife's question, I still recommend Sachi."

Right. A ghost was giving them advice on what to name their daughter. That was all perfectly normal.

"Sachi means happiness, I think." Sasuke nods slowly. "It makes sense. Itachi are you…h-happy?"

Itachi just chuckles at that question as he walks over to Sasuke and pokes his forehead affectionately. "Yes, I'm happy and so is the rest of our family." Uchihas and their forehead fetishes. "You don't need to worry about that, but I'm even more happy that you found your match."

Hinata blushes at that. She really shouldn't be blushing. He was a ghost. She should be panicking, but Itachi just seemed so… content right where he was.

"So am I." Sasuke chuckles.

Itachi smiles at Hinata. "It was a most unexpected match, but I am pleased to call you my Sister-In-Law." Well, that was sweet.

What could she really do or say in a situation like this? So she just nods and thanks him. Somehow. Hinata wasn't really sure how exactly.

"I'm also supremely pleased to call her my wife and the mother of our extremely inquisitive children." Sasuke shakes his head in disbelief as he kisses Hinata's forehead. "It's a damn miracle that we managed to tell that story without traumatizing them."

Indeed it was. Speaking of miracles, what about Itachi? How long could he stay here without getting in trouble.

"Can you stay?" She tilts her head.

Itachi smiles at her as if he had been expecting that question. "Some of the time, yes." He pauses for a moment as though realizing something else. "Oh and to answer your other question, I know that your fourth child shall be a girl because I know things. There are some benefits to being what I am."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Itachi. For a moment, it was truly as if the other man had never died. That they were just two normal brothers.

"You know everything." Sasuke scoffs. "It's annoying sometimes."

Itachi laughs and shakes his head. "Indeed." He looks towards the door. "I'm afraid that I shall have to be going now, but I thought that it was best to warn you that another unexpected match is about to have their first child in approximately eight months."

Sasuke pales considerably at that. So does Hinata. They both knew exactly who Itachi was talking about.

"Karin is going to be a mother and Suigetsu is going to be a father." Sasuke groans as he holds onto Hinata. "Gods and Goddesses help us all."

Hinata nods in agreement. Well, one thing was for sure. The Leaf was experiencing something of a baby boom and things definitely wasn't going to be boring anytime soon.

Oh and maybe if they were extremely lucky, Jugo might be able to keep Karin from killing Suigetsu. Hinata certainly didn't envy the woman for having to put up with morning sickness and labor in addition to an extremely mischievous husband.

"Yes, indeed." Itachi smiles at them both. "I love you and our family is waiting for you on the other side, when the time comes. I'm afraid that I can't say much more at this time."

Sasuke nods shakily at that. "It's alright." He pokes Itachi's forehead. "I understand and you've had that coming for years." Itachi doesn't protest that, he just disappears leaving them alone to their thoughts.

Which was nice of him. They obviously had a lot of planning to do.

"Don't worry." Sasuke shakes his head in amusement as he kisses Hinata. "I'll make sure that our entire family has a very healthy supply of earplugs to endure Karin's pregnancy with."

Hinata laughs at that, after returning his kiss. "Mhm." She couldn't help, but smile at him slyly. "I knew that there was a reason that I married you besides your good looks and talented hands. You really are a genius." They were definitely going to need those earplugs.


End file.
